End of a Chapter
by blacknblu30
Summary: Coming out is hard, being yourself even harder. This is just a snippet that popped in my head while reading. Alec coming out changed everything, how will it progress. How will he act when the new kid shows up? What about Max? What about the EX? Follow Alec and Magnus as they discover a love they never thought of from someone they didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! This is a new story that popped into my head. Alec in this one is more confident and comfortable with himself in this one. He's already come out to his parents and it's been a few weeks after that the story starts. Alec, Magnus, Jace are Seniors. Izzy, Clary, Simon are Juniors. Some couples, almost all, are noncanon. Hope you like this one. _**

_**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT CC, EVERYTHING KNOWN IS HERS, I'M JUST PLAYING WITH THEM**_

ALEC

I reached out my hand and turned the alarm down as it blasted Disturbed for my morning song. I have to have something with a beat and will literally scare me to wake up and the scream from that man does it every time. I rolled over to my back and ran a hand down my face, trying to get the sleepiness to go away. I hear my sister bang on the wall to get me to turn my music down some more and I sigh. I always get up two hours before them so I can run before having to get ready for school. I get up and find a pair of my shorts, pulling them on. I sleep naked and so they were in easy reach of my bed. I slip on the sneakers that are by my bed and I turn my alarm off all the way before taking my Ipod out of its place. I grab my earphones and make my way out. I put my Ipod in its strap on my bicep and make sure I have my key, heading out the door.

We lived in Manhattan and I loved the short jog to Central Park. I turn my playlist on and start my jog to the sounds of Kurt Cobain this morning. I drown out the noise, the clutter, and just clear my head when I jog. It's half the reason I do it. At the end of school in May, I had come out to my family about my sexuality. My father left when my mother refused to disown me. I was grateful to her, him not so much. He had a mistress anyway, so we heard after. I was a senior at my school this year, my sister a Junior, my brother a Freshman. My feet pad as I think about the summer, it was a hard one. The hardest part was coming out to Jace, really. He had been my best friend since we were kids, well younger kids. He actually already knew, which I found a little weird. I hadn't thought it was obvious.

My biggest concern was school today. It was the first day and no one at the school knew. After coming out, my lovely sister, Isabelle convinced me to change some of my wardrobe and figure out who Alexander Lightwood really was. We did keep it to dark colors, but she convinced me to add some deep reds, purples, and greens to my blue and black. She also convinced me to get some skinny jeans and some boot cut ones with holes in the knees. After that I drew the line. I told her that just because I was gay didn't mean I had to shit rainbows. She laughed and that was the end of that. I did help her pick out some things for school though. I made my way back around the park and walked the distance home to cool off from my run. I opened the door and heard my little brother yelling at Izzy to hurry up. I made my way up the stairs as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Could you please not have men screaming at 5am, Alec?" she asked, making her way to her door next from mine.

I shrug. "Could you not waste all the hot water, Izzy?"

She shrugged back and shut the door. I thanked my mother in my head for installing this bathroom in my room before Max was born. It was originally a guest room and they weren't counting on more than two kids. She convinced my dad to put it in for their parents and then as soon as it was finished, Max was known about. I got the room because I was the oldest. I sat my Ipod back in its home and then went into the bathroom to take my shower, dropping my shorts and toeing my shoes off on the way. I put my sweaty shorts and socks in the hamper and then stepped into the small shower. I made quick work of getting clean since I had to drive my siblings to school. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Geez, Izzy." I stated, seeing my sister on my bed.

"Let me dress you, please?" she pleaded from my bed.

I shook my head and went to my closet. "No, get out."

She huffed and left, much to my gratitude. I pulled out a pair of boot cuts with a hole in the left knee and slipped them on under the towel, going commando as usual. I then grabbed a blue tee shirt that was a little tight, but Izzy told me I looked hot, well...that guys would think I was hot. I find my boots and slip them on before running my fingers through my hair. My hair was down to my chin, but I never did anything with it. I just ran a brush through it and left it. If my darling sister had her way, I'd have about 5 pounds of hair crap in it. I grabbed my bag and car keys, heading down the hall to the kitchen.

"Thanks, ma." I stated, taking a plate of waffles from my mother.

I sat next to Max and ate.

"You ready for High School?" I asked him, drinking some milk.

"I think so." he whispered.

I leaned over and smiled, "If anyone picks on you, let me and Jace know."

He nodded and took his plate to the dishwasher.

Max was one of those kids who got the grades, had glasses, and his nose in a comic book. I knew he'd fit in with Izzy's friend Simon if given the chance. Izzy came down wearing a pair of shorts with a white tank top and a yellow light jacket cardigan that went passed the short line with a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was in a high pony tail, her hair still almost reaching her ass. She also wore her regular amount of jewelry, which to me was a bit much. Izzy; however, just scoffs when I mention it and so I have come to let it go. I finish eating and we take off for my 1966 mustang comfortable. My father and I fixed it up for my 16th birthday and I loved it. It was cherry red with black leather and my baby. We climbed in and made our way to school, picking up Jace on the way. When we got to school, Jace and I took off for home room while Izzy and Max did whatever it is they do. Jace took my schedule from me as soon as we sat down and I sighed.

"Damn, only two classes together man. That includes this one."

I turned to him, "What's the other?"

"History. At least I have you to help me in that one."

We chuckled a bit and Jace handed me my schedule back.

"Have you heard from Robert?" He asked, quietly.

I shook my head, "I don't give a shit about him. He's the one that fucked up and then got kicked out. He doesn't want anything to do with me, Jace."

Jace gave me a small smile. "His loss, Alec. Did you talk to Izzy about her friend?"

I rolled my eyes, "If you wanna get in Fray's pants, talk to Izzy yourself. I'm not gonna do your work for you."

"Lightwood, Horendale...How the hell are you?"

He laughed and turn to see our friend Sebastian.

"Jace still wants me to help with Fray." I state as he sets down in front of Jace.

He turns and laughed, "Seriously man, that is my half sister."

Jace shrugs, "She's hot."

Sebastian's mom died during childbirth and his dad met his step-mom a few months later. His sister, Clary was a surprise after they got engaged, bonding over her helping him with a baby. We got quiet as the teacher, Mrs. Penhallow, got up to go over the rules for the year. I rolled my eyes and leaned back, stretching my 6'2" frame out with my legs on either side of the empty desk in front of me. It was the same thing every year, don't go here, don't to this and that, blah blah blah. The door opened, interrupting the teacher and I had to blink as this guy walked in. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a purple button up, the top two buttons undone. His hair looked like he just had the best sex of his life and had streaks of purple in it. What got me though were his eyes. His eyes were hazel, but the green in them made them looks so damn hot. He had guyliner, which was fucking hot, with some glitter above his cheekbones, just enough to give him a shimmer.

I sat up a bit and adjusted myself as he went to the teacher. His skin was the color of caramel, and it made me wanna know if it tasted like that. I closed my eyes and took in a breath. I heard a chuckle beside me and turned to see my best friend smirking at me. I turned back to the front as I heard the teacher tell him to sit in the empty chair in front of mine. He stopped when he saw me and I adjust again, his eyes were just so damn beautiful. He let a small smirk appear on his face and I almost groaned out loud. Luckily I caught it as he started walking, sitting down in front of me. He didn't say anything and I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't say anything to me.

"Hey man, I'm Jace."

I could curse my friend, really.

"Magnus."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing as that one word went straight to my dick. Even his voice was hot.

"What classes you got?" I heard my friend ask and I opened my eyes as Magnus gave him a piece of paper.

"Alec, man...he's in three of yours. History, Calculus, and English. He's got Bio and Art with me."

I sat up because I didn't wanna look rude, I wanted to look anywhere else, but wanted the guy to know I at least was friendly. "Yea, I could show you where they are."

He turned and looked at me, smiling just a tad. "Sure, thanks."

I smiled and nodded as the bell dinged for our ten minute break to get to the next class. I picked up my bag and Magnus followed us out.

"Hey, Lightwood."

I turned to see Jonathan Morgenstern and cringed, I hated that guy. "What?"

He smirked and looked at Magnus, keeping his eyes on him. "What you walking with him for?"

I looked at Magnus, who just shrugged like he was used to this, and then back to Morgenstern.

"What's wrong with him?"

Johnathan raised an eyebrow, trying to see if I was joking. "Look at him."

I got a bit closer to the fucker and smiled, "I did."

I then turned and tilted my head to get Magnus to walk with me. "Sorry about him, he has very conservative views on people."

Magnus just shrugged, "It's alright. Nothing I hadn't heard before. This is actually toned down. My friend, Camille, convinced me not to go all out the first day."

I nod, "She here too?"

We paid attention to our journey to English as we talked, "No, she's in a different school. I moved in with my Aunt over the summer."

"Cool, this is us. You can sit by me if you want."

Magnus looked at me, "Don't care to befriend the school homo?"

I just smiled and leaned in, "I'm sure you're a fun queer. Besides, not all is as it appears."

He laughed and I thought I'd lose it. He leaned a bit closer after we sat down, "You still in then? I was curious."

I smiled, "Not all the way, just here. My family found out when summer started."

He nodded, "I figured, Jace your brother or something?"

I chuckled, "He wishes. Naw, he's my best friend. I have a sister and brother. Jace and my sister, Izzy, already knew. Apparently I wasn't so good at being in as I thought."

He turned to me a bit to see me better. "My dad finally asked about my make up. You'd think after your son's been wearing it since he was 15, you'd know. That's why I moved."

He whispered the last part, and I barely heard him. I leaned a bit closer. "My mom kicked my dad out because of it. He's not too open to it either."

Before we could say anything else, Mr. Garraway, came in and began talking about what was up for the year. Apparently, he wanted to be very controversial this year. Everything we were reading was about racism, gender equality, discrimination. It was going to be a long year for me, that was for sure.

"Why do we have to read about guys doing guys anyway?"

Fuck me, of course Jonathan had to be in this fucking class.

"Because Mr. Morgenstern, it has to do with today's society. These are hot topics and you're all getting ready to be around it more than you think. You need to be educated and hopefully, a little bit more open minded." Mr. Garraway explained.

"At least let us have girl on girl action, that shit's hot."

I heard from another guy in the room. I folded my arms and stretched out, knowing this could take awhile. I glance at Magnus, who rolled his eyes at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Maybe you're just jealous because you can't get a guy to even think of doing you."

I full out smiled at that comment from Magnus and Jonathan turned around. Before he could retort though, Mr. Garraway put an end to it. A few people did clap though.

"Lightwood, you're being quiet on this." I heard from Raphael.

I sat up and sighed, "I'm also open minded about what I don't know. Who gives a shit who fucks who? Sorry, Mr. Garraway. But, I just don't see what all the debate is. New York has already passed a freaking law for them to get married. Hell, same sex couples can even adopt. Learn to adapt to our culture as it evolves, or don't...I don't give a shit either way."

I looked right at Jonathan as I finished, daring him to contradict me. He didn't though, just sulked in his seat. Before anything else could be said by the teacher or anyone, class was over. I walked out with pats on the back, people saying "good one", and so on. I walked with Magnus a bit to show him where the Art class was before making my way to band. I told him that Jace was in this class so I'd probably see him later. He grabbed my wrist when I turned around and I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

He came closer and smiled, "What you said in class...did you always say things like that?"

I sighed, "They never asked me before and Garroway is new, so the issue never arose. We have lunch after this period, find me."

He smiled and I turned to head to music. I got in and sat at my drumset that was kept here for me. We had two people that played the whole set and Maia wasn't at hers yet. I took my black sticks that had flames on them out of my bag. Izzy had painted them and gave them to me for my birthday last year. I sat my bag down and twirled them in my hands, getting them warmed up.

"Hey Alec, heard about English."

I just smiled, "Close minded assholes as usual, Maia. How's Aline?"

Maia was dating Aline Penhallow, whose mother taught here, for a year. She graduated last year and is an Art student at NYU.

"She's awesome. Did you see the new guy?"

I just smiled. Aline and Maia knew about me of course, they were the only people who actually confronted me about it at Christmas last year. She raised an eyebrow, "Alexander?"

I just shrugged as the teacher, Hodge, came in and told us to warm up. We weren't allowed to call him by his last name, he said it made him feel too old. Maia and I looked at each other and started with something from Jack White. Everyone stopped, as always, to listen to us till we were done. After we finished, Hodge gave us the music for the football games. Maia and I used the big drum for the games while Jordan and Simon used the snares. Simon was more Izzy's friend and Jordan was alright, but they were great musicians. We spent the rest of class going over the piece for the first home game and before I knew it it was lunch.

"Set with me?" Maia asked.

I nodded, "Sure, Magnus is sitting with us."

She looked at me for a moment and I smiled as I put my sticks in my bag and zipped it up. The lightbulb went off in her head and she smiled, "The new guy? I hadn't seen him yet, just heard talk."

We walked out and she pulled me to one of the alcoves that were hidden. "Out with it, Lightwood."

I shrugged and she popped her hip out and folded her arms over her chest, her face letting me know she wasn't budging. I sighed, "He's hot, alright. You'll see. He's got guyliner on and you know what that does to me, Mi."

She smirked, "Looks good, huh?"

We turned and continued walking to the cafeteria. I nod, "He's Asian I think. His eyes are so damn gorgeous. He's wearing leather pants, but I can't tell you much more than that. It's been a very vocal morning."

"Guyliner and leather, sounds like Alec Lightwood's wet dream comes to life."

I groan, "You have no idea and Jace just fucking laughed. I was so uncomfortable till I got to the band room."

We got in line for a burger and some fries and I told her more of what happened in English. We sat down and I noticed Magnus in the Pizza line. He nodded at me when our eyes met and I leaned forward. "He's in the pizza line. Leather pants, purple hair."

Maia turned slowly, not to draw attention. I watched as she found him and her eyes got wide. She turned to me and smiled. "Yep, your total idea of a wet dream."

"I know I'm awesome."

I rolled my eyes as Jace sat next to Maia, who slugged his shoulder. "Damn woman."

Jace turned to me. "He asked about you just so you know."

I choked a bit on my water and looked at him. "He knows my team, Jace. What did he want?"

"Your status. He seemed to think we were together. I had to straighten that shit quick."

Maia and I laughed at that and I smiled as Magnus sat his tray down and took a seat next to me.

"Magnus, this is Maia." I stated, taking a bite of my food.

"Nice you meet you, hot stuff." Maia stated.

He smiled, "You too, love your top."

Maia was wearing a rollingstones shirt that she ripped and made her own with a pair of holy jeans and lots of bracelets. "Thanks."

"So we have to draw someone close to us in Art, do you think Izzy coul…"

"No. Clary is in your class." I cut him off.

He smiled, "I know fucker. I need someone like family. I wasn't going to draw you and Max because that's just too fucking weird. I actually want to draw Izzy."

Jace didn't have a family and he lived with us till he turned 18 last week and used his inheritance to rent out a high end apartment.

I shrug, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Magnus told me about your comment to Jonathan."

I smiled, "Shut him the fuck up. I wasn't gonna just sit there when they called me out. Besides I didn't say anything that isn't true."

"It was pretty awesome." Magnus added.

"Where are you from?" Maia asked him and we all went to small talk.

We talked about little things, mostly to Magnus since he's new. When lunch was over, Magnus and I headed to History with Jace while Maia went to hers. History and Calculus went by quick and then I had Art while Magnus had Bio. I didn't have to take Bio since I was doing a dual credit with NYU for that class. When the last bell went off for the day, I made my way to the car to meet my siblings.

"Alec."

I looked around to see Magnus heading to me. I stopped and then we walked again when he caught up to me. "Yeah?"

He sighed and looked at me. "What you doing now?"

I shrug, "Going home, wanna come hang out? Jace and Maia come over and some of Izzy and Max's friends come over. My house is kinda the hang out for our groups."

He nodded, "Yea, for a bit. I have to be home at 6 for dinner with my aunt."

I nod, "Need a ride?"

He smiled and I smirked, daring him to say it. He leaned in and his smile got wider. "Well, if you insist…"

I laughed at that and he joined in. We calmed down and he let me know he had a car. I gave him my number and address. He told me he knew where it was and then we headed off to our vehicles. As I walked, I thought about that fucking hot piece of ass. It was a nice ass, I know because I finally got a good look at it. Maia was right, he came out of a fucking wet dream. I reached the car to see Izzy, Max, and Jace waiting on me.

"What crawled up your ass? You're usually here before me."

"Ma…"

"Jace, don't. They'll know when we get home."

We held a conversation through our eyes, which made Izzy mad as always. He nodded and we got in the car to head to the house. The ride held quiet conversations. Jonathan picked on Max a bit because he was pissed at me, I'm sure. I was going to have to do something about that. Izzy and Max both had heard about the debate in my English class and Izzy asked about the new guy that Clary told her about. We pulled into the drive and sighed, most of the people were already here waiting on us. Magnus ended up pulling up right behind us and some of our friends were trying to figure that out, I'm sure. Maia just smirked at me and I just shrugged back. Izzy opened the door and found a note on the wall in the entryway.

_"Kids,_

_Hope you had a great day today. I'm at an interview and will have dinner when I get home. There are cookies and soda in the kitchen for all of you. See you when I get home and keep your fingers crossed._

_Mom"_

Izzy had read it out loud and we all went to the kitchen for the cookies. Mom was a stay at home mom till all the shit from the summer. She has assured me thousands of times though that it isn't my fault. We all headed to the basement that was redone into a playroom. It had a big flatscreen and a foosball table. There was also an older TV to play video games on. Our family wasn't rich by any means, but our parents made sure we at least had somewhere for our friends to hang out. I sat on the couch, Magnus sitting next to me. Izzy's friends went to her room and Max's went to the video games. Jace was playing foosball with Jordan and Maia took the remote to find something on the TV. I laid my head back and sighed. Sitting next to a man I never thought would come out of a wet dream was making it quite difficult for me. I listened as Magnus and Maia made some more small talk while watching some show on TV about fashion.

"ALEXANDER."

I snapped my head and looked at Maia, "What the hell woman?"

Her and Magnus laughed. "We have been trying to get your attention for ten minutes. What are you thinking about?"

I stared at her and saw Magnus out of the corner of my eye, "What do you think, Mi?"

I saw her smirk and almost wished I didn't asked her that. "Wet dreams."

I heard someone choking and we turned to see Jace choking on whatever he was drinking, causing us to laugh. I turn back to Maia, "What's it to you? You got a girl."

She leans back and crosses her arms, "Of course and I got laid before school this morning. You, Lightwood, went running."

I flipped her off, causing the two with me to laugh. "What did you want?"

She sighed, "Aline texted and so I'm gonna head out. There's some big thing at NYU this weekend. Magnus is down, I was trying to see if you wanted to come."

"What is it?"

"Some concert. She told me the drummer's hot. Don't know if that's for our benefit or yours."

I shake my head and smiled, "That's for her, you know damn well I like the piano players."

We had that talk before. Piano players had very good hands and reflexes. I could watch them play all fucking day and if their fingers played off the piano as well as they did on it, all the better.

She just smirked and looked at me like I was missing something. "What?"

She just shook her head, told everyone bye, and headed out.

I took my tie off my wrist and put my hair back in a bun, hearing a low moan from next to me. I look over to see Mangus watching me. I smiled, "You ok, there?"

He smiled, "About as good as you,I suppose. I should head out too."

I nodded, "Text me later, I gave you that number for a reason."

He smiled. "Oh, I know."

I turned and bit my lip to keep the groan in check as i watched him climb the basement stairs. That ass was going to be the death of me. I heard chuckling and turned back to see Jordan and Jace. "What?"

Jordan just shook his head and waved as he left. Jace came and sat next to me. "Did you even talk to him?"

I let out a breath, "Was too busy trying not to pounce on him, actually. Everyone else leave?"

He nodded, "Max has one friend still here, but they went to his room. Izzy's gonna pose for me after dinner, I think her friends are gone. Just us. He seems to like you and you seem very forward. It's nice to see you comfortable with yourself, Alec."

I smile, "I feel different. After coming out, it's like all this weight was lifted, Jace. I can't explain it."

He got up and pushed me off the couch, "I'm glad, let's go eat."

I nod and follow Jace up the stairs, ready to face a dinner with the Lightwoods.

**_Here's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think by commenting at the bottom. :)B_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the follows and to the three lovlies that left me a comment below. I'm glad you liked the confident Alec because I know he's usually the insecure Alec. Magnus is going to be a bit OOC also. I have him just coming out of an abusive relationship, so he has some minor issues. He's still confident and dresses with sparkle and stuff, I just made him more of the one that's insecure for this one. I hope you like my Magnus as well as you did the last chapter. Also, Izzy and them will be in and out of the story, but I wanted to show Alec's relationship with Max, so he'll be in this one more than the others. Jace will be in, of course, as the best friend. Izzy will also have a couple moments with Alec, but it's mostly Alec, Magnus, and Max in Alec and Magnus' POVs. Now...on with Magnus' first chapter. :)B_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>MAGNUS<strong>_

This day was something else, that's for sure. I never expected to see a very sexy black haired, blue eyes cutie at my school. It was like he walked out of my head and into my classroom. His jeans hugged his ass like nothing, his blue shirt brought out his eyes and gave just a bit for my imagination to work with tonight, that's for sure. When I saw him adjust himself in homeroom, I knew he was gay. It wasn't that hard and he didn't try to hide it. When Jonathan Morgenstern, or whatever, stated what he did, I knew the school didn't know about him. I was glad his family did though, made it easier for me. I wanted him, like really wanted him. I wanted him more than I think I wanted anything before.

I took my shower, making sure to get all the product out of my hair and off my face before getting out. I wrapped a towel around me and made my way to my room. Hailey, my aunt, was awesome. She was only like 15 years older than me and my mom's sister. My mother died when I was little and my dad raised me. When he figured out what my preference in partners were, I was kicked out. Camille helped me through the summer and I loved her for it. I pulled on a pair of orange shorts and then sat on my bed to watch the new episode of Project Runway before calling it a night. I had already talked to Camille, telling her all about Alec Lightwood. I also told her about the thing at NYU, hoping she could come. She told me she'd try, so that's a yes. Her parents are never home anyway.

My phone is just killing me and I wished I gave Alec my number also. I really didn't wanna text him first. It's not that I wasn't comfortable, I was quite concieted actually. It's just my last boyfriend, Ragnor, was a total jerk. He was very abusive and we dated since we were 15. Camille helped me out of it and he left me alone for the most part. I looked at my cat, who was purring and then to the phone. I opened it up and slide my fingers over the screen, Alec's name popping up. I looked at the time, 9:00, maybe it'll be fine. I typed the message and then hit send, part of me hoping he was already in bed.

_"You texted!"_

I smiled at the exclamation point. "You told me to :)"

I waited, hoping I didn't come across as bitchy, Ragnor always said I was nagy a bit, which was another reason for being so apprehensive with the cutie I met today.

_"I'm glad. What are you doing?"_

"Watching Project Runway and avoiding homework, you?"

_"Talking to this really hot guy."_

I felt my face break in a smile and replied, "Oh yea?"

I decided to play along. I knew he just came out, so I didn't know how much he'd actually say. He seemed confident though, which was dead sexy.

_"Straight out of my wet dream from last night"_

I choked on my water that I had taken a sip from and calmed down.

"Well, maybe you should do something about the dream than ;)"

_"I did, I gave him my number before someone else got him :)"_

"Well that's good."

I heard my phone ring and his number popped up. I slide the green phone over and held the phone to my ear. "Hey."

_"What are you doing in the morning?"_

"Nothing, why?"

I heard him let out a breath and waited patiently.

_"I go running at Central Park, wanna meet up?"_

I looked at Chairman and smiled. "What time?"

_"5am, by the fountain."_

"Sure."

_"Good, I gotta get in bed. See you tomorrow, Magnus."_

I could hear his smile over the phone and smiled back, "Good night, Alexander."

We hung up and I fell back on my bed, the TV left alone as I drifted off to sleep with a picture of Alexander Lightwood in a pair of shorts and no shirt. I woke up at 4:30 and got up stretching as I did. I pulled a pair of shorts for running and my sneakers I wrapped a bandana around my head, no way was he seeing me without my hair fixed. I also applied just a tad of eye liner, knowing he really liked that. I went down the hall and left a note on the fridge for Hailey and then went out the door. I lived pretty close to one side of the park, so it didn't take much time to get to the fountain. I found Alec waiting for me and smiled. He was in a pair of green shorts and no shirt. God, he looked good enough to eat. He turned and saw me, his face lighting up in a smile.

"Hey."

He blushed a bit, "Hey, ready. I figured we could talk as we run. We didn't get that much of a chance yesterday."

I nod and we jog just enough for a workout, but not too fast to not talk. We talked about the usual stuff. You know, movies, books, TV, fav colors, that sort of thing. I found out he loved anything kind of music he could play with and his favorite movie was Devil Without A Cause. I couldn't argue with his movie choice because James Dean was hot. Before I knew it, the sun came up more and we were back where we started. I sat on the side of the fountain, Alec plopping next to me. We didn't say anything, just catching our breath.

"Mag…"  
>"Alec…"<p>

We chuckled and I nod for him to go first.

"Wanna hang out after school?"

I smiled, "I was gonna ask the same thing."

He chuckled, "I have band till 4:30 because we have to march for the game in a few weeks. We could do whatever after that. My mom got that job so she's running night shift as a night manager at some retail store."

I nod, "Hailey, my aunt, works till 7 so we could watch a movie or just hang out at my place. I have to feed the cat anyway."

"That's cool. I'll need a ride, though. Izzy and Jace take my car when I have to stay late so they can get home."

I smiled, "Sure. I should go."

We stand and he smiled, "See you in homeroom."

We both walk backwards till we have no other choice but to turn around. I couldn't believe that wonderful boy was real. I had never related to someone like that. I jogged home so I have plenty of time to get ready. I took the quickest shower ever and made it to my room. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, letting the towel fall. I then pulled out a white tee shirt and put it over my head. I sat at my vanity and made work on my hair, squeezing some gel into my hand. I moved my hands through my hair, getting the "Just got fucked" look going and then made work on my face. I put some white shimmer shadow on my lids today and a dark layer of liner, pointing it out like a cat's eye. I then added my mascara and a touch of gloss. Camille had convinced me I didn't need the color and she was right, my lips were just pink enough I didn't really need to add to it. I grabbed my glitter and added it to my cheekbones, making my cheeks look like the fairies from TV and movies.

I grabbed my cat and cuddled him before heading out with my bag. I made it to school and parked, heading to homeroom. My bangles jingled as I walked and my ears were covered with earrings, all the way up the shell. I had a few rings, but the only necklace I really wore was my mom's. Hailey had it and gave it to me when I moved in. It was a silver chain with a oval shaped locket, a picture of my mom and Hailey inside it. I kept it under my shirts though, I didn't want to lose it. I walked into the classroom to see Alec looking quite delicious. He was in a pair of skinny's today with a green button down, his sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. He had a toboggan hanging loosely on his head, framing the back of his head and in the middle of his hair perfectly. I sat down and turned around.

"Morning, boys."

I smiled as Alec's eyes darkened just a tad and Jace said morning.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian. We really didn't get to meet yesterday."

I turn and smiled, "Good to meet you, Sebastian."

He turned around, talking to some girl and I turned back to the boys. "How was your mornings?"

Jace chuckled, "I know how your morning was, I've already heard."

I smiled and glance at Alec, who shrugs and smiles. "Oh really, and just how was it?"

Jace leaned in and smirked, "While it's weird to talk to my best friend about the boy he likes, if you hurt him I will no longer like you."

I smiled right back, "I'm counting on not hurting him. If I do, I give you free reign to do your worst."

Jace leaned back and nodded. I relaxed just a tad, getting the best friend approval is always the worst. I also knew this was why Camille would definitely be there Friday, she would want to meet the boy I talked to her for two hours about.

The morning went pretty uneventful. Jace showed me his drawing of Izzy, Clary showing me hers of her mom. I showed them a picture of Hailey that I drew a few days ago. I liked capturing the model when they didn't know I drew them, so I was using this one. She had a smile on her face as she watched some show on TV. We had been laughing at something while watching it and she never knew I drew her. I was going to give the finished product to her for Christmas though. After Art, I walked with Jace and got into line for a burger, hoping it was better than the pizza.

"So, Alec said you went to school in Queens."

I nod, "Yep, my dad still lives there. It's complicated."

Jace nodded, "Do you really like the person you were with this morning?"

I looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant. I was with Alec this morning. He raised an eyebrow and I felt the lightbulb go off as I figured out who he was talking about, the school didn't know of course. "More than I think I mean too at the moment. I just met this person, Jace. It's not like I'm not gonna hop in bed with said person. They are really sweet and cute and has a nice ass."

He laughed at that and put his hand on my shoulder, "Good, you almost answered the same way. Maia told me leather pants and eyeliner, all the way."

I nod and look straight ahead, grabbing a tray, "Got it."

We paid for our meal and then sat with Alec and Maia, Jordan with us today. We talked about random things to pass the time. Jordan, I found out, was dating a girl named Catarina, who went to NYU with Maia's girlfriend. Lunch was over before we all wanted it to and I walked to class with Alec. We sat down and listened to the teacher go on about who knows what. We spent the whole hour texting anyway. I made my way to Bio and sat next to Jace's empty seat.

"Fag"

I heard someone cough and ignored it. It wasn't anything I hadn't heard before. I took out my notebook and flipped to a blank page before it was ripped from my hands. I looked up into the eyes of the Jonathan kid from English. "Can I have my notebook?"

He smirked, "This notebook?"

He held it in front of me and when I reached out for it, he pulled it back again. He opened it and held it in both of this hands, like he was going to rip it in half.

"Morgenstern, leave him the fuck alone."

I watched as he turned to see Jace walking over. I really hated that I acted like a scared little shit, I blame Ragnor. Sometimes first boyfriend's suck, and not in a good way.

"What are you gonna do about it, Horendale?"

I watched as Jace got to the desk and looked at him in his eyes. "Just give him his book. Are you so fucking desperate to get close to him that you take his things. He's gay, and if needed sure he could help you get laid. Is that what this is? You want him to be on top of you, pushing his…"

"MR. HORENDALE!"

We looked up to see the teacher walk in. Jace got my notebook and sit it in front of me while the other guys walked to their seats.

"Why do you let them walk on you?"

I sigh, "It's complicated. Let's just say my last school wasn't so nice."

I know I basically lied, but he didn't need to know about Ragnor. As far as I was concerned, no one did. I was confident and conceited, but totally insecure at the same time thanks to that man. He made me feel like shit and that was nothing but a fuck, a good fuck but still. He nodded as the teacher talked about some video he was playing for the class and I took out a pencil.

"Ex-boyfriend thing, please don't ask."

I pushed it over because I knew he wasn't going to let it go. Alec let me know this morning that Jace tends to push to the point of annoy to get something out of a person.

_"Alright, you should tell you-know-who about the ex though, if it comes to that."_

I read when he pushed it to me and I smiled. Alec wasn't planned on, by any means. Did I want him to know that part of me, though? I wasn't sure. I just nod my head and pay attention to the video about plant cells. I prop my head on my hands to try to keep my eyes open and I jump when the bell signals class to be over.

"Wanna help getting to the practice field?"

I look over and shrug, "sure. WHy are you going there?"

"Football, Max had to get a ride because Izzy's got cheerleading."

I nod and walk out with Jace. We make it to the field and he makes his way to the locker room while I go to the bleachers by Izzy and the girls. Izzy runs over to me and smiled, resting her arms on the rail. "Here for someone special, Magnus?"

I smiled and shrug, "Your sweet ass. No guys on the team?"

She shook her head, "Can't get them to think it's cool. It's good though. Wanna watch our routines?"

I sit my bag next to hers on the other side and climb over. She takes me over and introduces me to the girls. I sat on the grass and watch them while I wait for Alec. I got to admit, they're good. The Pyramid was stuck the first try and the flyers knew what they were doing. I didn't cheer at my old school, but we had guys and Camille did. Ragnor wouldn't let me. I lay back on the grass, closing my eyes from the sun and sigh. I wonder how my life got like this. Before the fucking ex-boyfriend, I didn't let anyone push me over. I get my first kiss and I turn into some weak pussy. I shake my head, trying not to think about it. I know how it happened, slow and steady till he had me. I put a hand to my eyes and slowly open them to see Alec and Maia standing over me. I smile and sit up, taking Alec's hand to get up. I notice the girls are gone and sigh. "Where's the cheerleaders?"

Alec smiles, "They get done at 4:15. The football guys are still here though."

I smiled, "As much as I love watching men tackle each other, I'd much rather go home. I got this hot guy coming over."

Maia chuckled, "Hope it's good. I got to meet Aline at the house."

We all walked to the cars and I notice I parked next to Maia. We wave and get in the car, Alec getting in with me of course. The ride to the house is quiet, but comfortable. I pull up to the drive and turn the car off. I lead Alec inside and into the kitchen, grabbing a water for each of us.

"Want a tour?"

He nods, "Sure."

"Alright."

I show him the living room, the bathroom, Hailey's room, and the spare room. I stop at my room last and can feel my nerves sitting in. I open the door and lead him in. "This is my room."

I sit on the bed and my cat jumps up and in my lap, purring contentedly. I try to stay calm as Alec walks around all my color. I had greens, blues, yellows, reds, purples, and oranges in my room. The walls were white, but I had color everywhere. Alec sat in my floor chair, you know the ones that people sit in to play video games, and let out a breath.

"What does your aunt do?"

I smiled, "She's a wedding planner. She's really good at it."

He nodded, "That's cool."

I sighed, "Wanna watch TV?"

He smiled, "Sure."

I grab his wrist as he goes to pass me to head back out to the living room. He turns to me and I smiled. I just point and he looks, noticing my TV. I see a faint blush and he walks back over, taking the other side of my bed while I turn on the TV. I find some talk show for background noise and lay back against the headboard.

"Jace told me about Bio."

I looked at him and sigh, "It's nothing I haven't had before, Alec."

"Yea, but it's still wrong. They shouldn't treat you any different."

I turn my body to face his. "What else did he tell you?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, why? Something else happen?"

I smiled, "Nothing you need to know yet."

His eyebrows furrowed and I leaned a bit more, rubbing my finger on his forehead like I could remove the concern. "Nothing about today and everything about...whatever this ends up. Don't worry about it." I whisper.

He nods and we turn to look at the TV again. I change the channel and find some movie with Johnny Depp in it. I sit the remote down as my cat abandons me. I just start getting into the movie when I feel Alec's hand brush mine. I look over at him, his eyes on the TV. I sigh and move my hand with his, taking his fingers between mine and relaxing into the movie.

**_And Magnus' intro...hope you liked this side of him. I understand this is somewhat OOC, but as I said...I wanted to change it up a bit. Please leave a little note to tell me how you liked it. Thank you once again for the follows, the favor, and the reviews from Chapter 1! :)B_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the new people that are following this story. I am planning on daily updates as this story is finished. I am also planning on continuing the story so if you don't like how it ends when I'm finished, keep that in mind ;) Also thanks to poolside pie for her great review. I promise not to put too much on the insecurities into the story. Alec will get a bit of insight into the relationship that Magnus just got out of, but the whole situation isn't mentioned beyond what I wrote in that part of the story. It will be addressed later one that Alec knows more, I just didn't put it into the story. Here's the next chapter, hope you all like this one as well :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

I woke up from a great fucking dream. I don't even know how to explain it, really. Just that it was very steamy. I hit the alarm, not having the strength to run today. I laid back down and started to doze when I heard a banging on my bedroom door. I covered my head, hoping whoever the hell it was went away. I heard the door open and someone sat on my bed. I pulled my head out of its comfort to see Max sitting next to me. "What's up, you alright?"

He shook his head and I sat up, leaning against the headboard. "What's wrong, Max?"

I was kind of worried for my brother. We had always been close and my news earlier in the summer kinda pushed him away a bit. He looked down at his hands, not looking at me. I moved and put my hand on his knee, hoping he knew he could tell me.

"umehtne." He had mumbled really low and it was all rushed, so I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I whispered.

He looked up at me and I could see the worry on his face, he was scared of something.

"You remember when I told you about Jonathan?(I nodded) Well, he was picking on me because he saw me and Ben in the locker room."

He whispered it and I just looked at him. He was begging me to understand what he was saying. I thought back to what he told me about Jonathan and then what my brother told me just now. Ben was Max's best friend. They did everything together, so I really didn't understand what he was saying. He could tell I wasn't getting it and went to get up. I grabbed his wrist and made him sit back down. "Talk to me."

He took in and let out a breath, "We weren't just talking."

I furrowed my brows and then it clicked. I knew my eyes got wide at what he was telling me and then I got mad, very mad. He could tell and tried to move, but I stopped him.

"Is this why Morgenstern is picking on you? Are you and Ben?"

He just nodded to both questions and I pulled him to me. "I will take care of it. Do you think you're like me?" I had whispered it because I didn't wanna scare him.

He shrugged. "I was curious. I never asked you any questions this summer because I was scared. I wanted to know how you figured it out. Ben told me that day that he had a crush on me. I let him kiss me to see if I liked it."

I smiled a bit, "And?"

He shook his head, "I didn't, I felt bad that I didn't because he's my best friend. I don't know what all Jonathan heard, but I told him I could help him if he was scared and I still cared about him. He's my friend, Alec. I didn't tell him about you, though. Just that I knew someone if he didn't wanna feel scared and alone. That's when Jonathan came in."

I nodded and smiled at him. "It's really alright you don't like kissing guys, not everyone does. Tell Ben if he needs to talk to find me. Let me deal with Jonathan, though."

Max nodded and smiled back, "Alright and Alec...thanks."

I just nodded and watched my brother leave the room. I laid back down. Max may be gay in the future, but not now. I knew by listening to him that he's very curious about it. If he is, dad'll blame me. I could give two shits about that though. He didn't like kissing Ben, that could be a good thing depending on how you look at it. It could be he's straight, or just not supposed to be with Ben that way. It's harder to figure out for some. I know I didn't know till I was 14 and Max is 15. Magnus told me that he was around 13 when he figured it out and that his friend turned into a bad experience boyfriend wise. I didn't ask more on that, but that may be why he exudes such confidence, but I can see he has insecurities within him.

I get up and head to the shower for the morning, knowing I wasn't about to sleep now. I turn on the water and pee while I'm waiting for it to warm up. I take my toothbrush in the water with me and kill two birds with one stone. When I get finished, I wrap a towel around me and head to the closet in my room. I pull out a pair of black leather pants and slip them on, dropping the towel. I then take out a black tee shirt, deciding on all black today. I slip it over my head and then run a brush through my hair. I pull out my biker boots and a pair of socks, slipping both on my feet before heading to my kitchen. I get down there to Izzy and Max already there.

He looks a bit better since our talk and I know I'm going to try real hard not to punch Jonathan the next time I see him. He needs to keep his nose out of my brother's business. I put a couple of pancakes on my plate and pour a bunch of syrup onto them. I also grab a couple pieces of bacon, sitting them in the syrup. We all eat in silence and then pile into my car. It was Friday so none of us had practices after school. Izzy was going shopping with Clary and Simon, Jace had convinced her to let him go. Max, I think, was hanging out with Ben. I was hanging out with Maia and Magnus till we had to meet Aline and Magnus' friend, Camille.

"Max…"

He looked up to my seat as we got to the school and I continued. "You and Ben should come play games with me, Maia, and Magnus after school today."

He gave me a small smile and nodded, Jace and Izzy totally confused. I just shrugged them off and Jace followed me to homeroom.

"Lightwood…."

I turned, Jace also, to see the ass Morgenstern and fold my arms over my chest. He stops just close enough for me and Jace to be able to reach him and smiles. "Heard something about the Lightwood's the other day."

Jace looked at me and I kept my eyes on Jonathan, knowing what Jace was thinking. I raised an eyebrow, not giving him the satisfaction. Jonathan smirked a bit more and leaned in. "Your brother was doing some unholy things in the boys locker room."

I heard Jace take in a breath and I looked at the boy in front of us. "First, no he wasn't. He told me what happened and it's not really your fucking business. His friend told him something personal and was scared Max wouldn't wanna be his friend anymore. Second, mind your fucking business Morgenstern."

"Now see, I believe they were kissing, Lightwood. Apparently we got different stories."

I closed my eyes, willing my body to calm down. "No, Max told me they did that. He was curious and he didn't like it. His friend doesn't concern you. You shouldn't talk of things you don't understand your self. You're too close minded to actually care about them. Unless you were jealous. Is that it? You wanted the 15 year olds dick, Morgenstern."

Jace chuckled, knowing that I knew about their argument in Bio. I saw something flash in the guy's eyes, but the teacher walked out of the room before he could talk.

"Boys."

Jace and I just smirked and walked in. I sat down and tried not to look at my friend. I knew he was curious about what was said and then add what I asked Max in the car.

"Max isn't gay, Jace." I whispered.

He nodded and turned to lean into me. "What happened?"

I shook my head and smiled when I noticed Magnus walk through the door. He was wearing a pair of bright blue skinny jeans today with a black tee shirt that hugged him very well. His hair looked like he just got fucked, as usual, but he had blue in it today to go with his outfit. I knew he changed the color every day so it would match. His eyes had that fuck hot liner and a bit of blue shadow on them today, glitter on his cheeks as usual and jewelry on his body. He sat down and winked at me, causing me to smile some more. "Morning, boys."

He always made sure to address everyone, even though Jace and I both knew he really was just talking to me mostly. He turned around and put his legs on either side of the chair, leaning his arms on the back. I moved a bit and noticed his smirk, knowing he affected me. I pretended to be upset, but he winked again and it was gone. He leaned in a bit more and sighed, "Camille's meeting us at 7:00."

I nod, "Alright. Max and his friend are going to hang out with us till we leave. He needs my help with something."

I saw the concern etch his face and sighed, "His friend, mostly. Things happened, Morgenstern saw, Max is kind of worried about him I think."

As soon as I said Jonathan, Magnus' concern grew. "Is he?"

I shook my head, "Max, nope."

He got the meaning and nodded, turning back around as Mrs. Penhallow addressed the class. School today was long. I think that's because I was just ready to hang out. I was curious about what Ben wanted to know and hoping I could help him. It takes a lot to come out, especially to the guy you have a crush on. I got to Art, which was mostly for sculptures this semester and sat next to Izzy. Jace got lucky with his Art period. I hated clay, it never did what I wanted it to.

"Is Max alright?" my sister asked as I sat my bag down.

"He worried about his friend. Don't worry about it, Iz. More my territory anyway."

"Not if it's girls, Alec." she whispered and I chuckled, causing people to look at us.

"It's not." was all I said as the teacher told us to begin on our bowls.

I watched her eyes widen a bit and nodded in understanding. We talked idle chit chat as we attempted to sculpt the piece of clay into a bowl. Izzy's at least looked like one. Mine; however, looked like what the oven would throw up and say it used to be a bowl. At about 15 till, the teacher asked us to clean our area and I happily began to. I washed the clay off my hands after cleaning up my space and sat my not-a-bowl next to my sisters. We walked out together, but separated when Clary called for her. I reminded her that I wouldn't be home till late and then waved as she took off. I walked out, looking at my phone and the text from Magnus. He was running by his house quickly to change for the concert and that he'd be at mine in an hour or two. I replied and then saw Max and Ben at the car. I smiled at them and then we all crawled in.

"Magnus had to run home quickly and then will be here. Maia is on her way." I let them know when we pull up.

We walk in and head to the kitchen for whatever my mom sat out for our snack before heading in to work. I took a couple of cookies and a water, heading to the basement. Max and Ben followed me and I called up to Maia when I heard the door open. I sat on one of the bean bags in front of the TV, my water going next to it. Ben wasn't talking and Max didn't really know what to do. I sighed and looked at Max. "I talked to Jonathan today, he saw more than you think he did." Max's eyes got wide and Ben looked at him, upset.

I leaned forward and pulled on Ben's wrist to get him to look at me. "Max told me because I came out in May, Ben. You can trust me."

Maia came in and sat quietly on the couch because she heard what I had said. Ben let out a breath and looked at me. "Do you like Jace? Is that how you found out?"

I smiled and Maia couldn't hold in the laugh. Max and Ben looked at her, horrified and she put her hands up, joining us. "Relax, I have a girlfriend. It's just Jace is the only one really in love with him. He's not Alec's type."

My brother and his friend looked at me and I nodded, "Jace is a jock. He's good-looking, yes, but not for me. At first I thought I had a crush on him, but that was at like 14 when I figured everything out. I really didn't, and so thought I had hid my preference from him ok. He knew though."

Max sat down in the floor and Ben sat next to him. "How did you know?"

I smiled, "Well, for one, I never got out of the girls are gross stage. All my friends were talking about how this girl was hot and that girl's legs were awesome. Me...well, I thought things like that about boys. It confused me for a bit, but when I got not so confused, it made sense. We are born this way, nothing influences it."

He nodded and I heard the doorbell. Maia went up to get it and I figured it was probably Magnus. I smiled, "The boy that just got here is my type though. He knows it and that's all that matters right now. Max isn't gay, but he's a very loyal friend, Ben. It's hard, being this way. You've heard Jonathan and the boys at school. The only reason they don't know about me is because it's not their business. Hey, babe."

They looked back to see Magnus, who smiled. "Hey yourself."

I just smiled, trying to ignore the fact he put those leather pants back on and his liner was darker. I turned back to the boys. "What you have to decide, is more what everyone our age does. Magnus, well...he doesn't hide it. He doesn't care, as you can tell. He wears the obvious clothing where as I don't. I don't do makeup, but he's hot with it. Does that make sense?"

Ben looked at Magnus and I saw his smile. "Can you teach me that?" he asked, pointing to his eyes, shaped like cats with some white shimmer on them to match the white button up he put on. Magnus looked at me and I smiled, "He's the friend."

Recognition appeared and he sat down with my brother and his friend. "Sure, I got some here. Wanna paint your nails too?"

"You lost your boy." Maia whispered and I put my arm around her, pulling her to me.

"It's good for Ben to have us, Maia. I don't know what I would have done if you and Aline didn't corner me last year."

I had been their go-to guy for a boyfriend to keep their relationship from their parents. I "dated" Maia for about three months before we both just couldn't take it anymore. Having to pretend to like each other that way at school, pretend dates, stuff like that was really hard. Max turned and started a game of Halo and Maia and I talked about the concert while Magnus was giving make up tips to Ben. Ben's phone went off and he sighed, letting us know it was time to go home. He thanked us for helping him a bit and Max showed him out. I got up and started for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to look at Magnus, "You're not the only that needed to change."

He smiled and I went up the stairs and headed to my room. I took another shower and then walked to my room after making sure my towel was secure. I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of boot cut jeans and a blue button up. I slipped the jeans on and let the towel drop as usual, sitting the shirt on the bed. I pulled out a black studded belt and ran it through my loops as a knock sounded on my door. "It's open." I call out, slipping my shirt on. I hear someone take a breath and look up to see Magnus in my doorway, looking at my unbuttoned shirt. I smirk and start at the bottom, going slow. He watched my hands and stops me. "Leave those three."

He looks at my eyes and I nod, not able to talk. We hadn't kissed yet, but I really wanted to. I had a feeling that something with the boyfriend was a lot more than what he told me. I ran the brush through my hair and pulled it in a small bun, knowing I would get really hot at the thing. I reached in and grabbed the boots from school, slipping those back on. I grabbed one sleeve of my shirt, rolling it up and then repeating with the other one. I knew Magnus was now sitting on my bed, but I tried not to pay attention as I went back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Aline says she's already there at the front of campus." Maia stated, coming and sitting next to Magnus.

I nod and spit out the toothpaste, rinsing my mouth out. "When's Camille getting there?"

Magnus looked up from his phone and smiled, "She just got on the subway, so soon."

I walked to my dresser and put my wallet in my back pocket and grabbed my keys. "I'm ready if you are."

Maia smiled, "Hell yea, Drinking and my babygirl."

I rolled my eyes, smiling a bit when I notice Magnus did also.

"Oh hush, she knows we're bringing the newbie. Asked a lot of embarrassing stuff about you two."

I looked at her and she smirked. "Great, now she's going to ask all kinds of shit. Thanks, Mi."

She giggles as she heads out of my room, "You're welcome."

I looked at Magnus as he stood up. "Whatever they say, don't listen. When they drink,it's horrible."

He smiled as we walked down the hall, "Camie is also. She's hoping to find a rich college guy tonight."

I nodded and we walked out to get in the car. We all got into mine and Maia let Magnus sit in front, which was weird. She won't let anyone sit in front with me. Of course, I also never had a guy with me, whether we're dating or not. Maia leaned back, texting Aline the whole way and I was drumming on the steering wheel to keep busy. Magnus leaned his head back and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. I pulled us into a spot about a block from campus and we got out to walk. I heard a squeal and when we turned, Magnus picked up a blonde girl, twirling her around. We just looked at them and when they finally stopped spinning, Magnus turned her to us.

"Camie, this is Maia and Alec. Guys, Camille."

I got to admit, she's pretty. I knew Maia thought so also. Big boobs were Maia's thing, and an ass. We nodded and then walked off to find Aline. After we found our friend and got to the part of campus where the people were performing, I helped Aline spread a blanket while Maia and Camille went to the bathroom and Magnus got us some waters. I sat down and Aline sat next to me. "He's cute."

I sighed and laid down, "Right, You should have seen me Wednesday, Al. Mi still hasn't let me live it down. Walked right out of my head, I tell you."

She smiled and laid next to me. "He likes you too, I can tell."

I turned so I was facing her and she did to. "I know. I think something happened though, with his ex. He doesn't talk about it, granted I've only known him two days."

She nodded and I watched the smile light up her face, knowing that Maia and Camille were back.

I sat up so they had some room and Aline took her girl in her lap. Magnus plopped down between me and Camille, handing out waters. We all sat and talked small talk waiting on the group. Aline told us it was a band that was here on campus, but she hadn't heard them yet. Camille asked me some questions about the embarrassing stuff when Magnus got up to pee at one point. She also told me that if I hurt him in anyway she gets my dick in a glass jar. I took that to heart and assured her that Magnus was safe with me. She smiled and told me she approves because any guy who was willing to sacrifice their dick to her was good enough for Magnus. We all laughed at that and Magnus asked us what we were laughing at when he got back. Camille whispered something in his ear and he looked shocked. She just shrugged and then the group came up.

They did covers of songs we all knew and some of their own stuff. They weren't bad. The drummer was a chick, so Aline was definitely talking about her and Maia when she said they were hot. The guys weren't too bad either. I leaned back at one point, laying down and just enjoying the music. I felt a hand next to mine and smiled as it wrapped itself in mine. I looked over to see Magnus looking at me. I just smiled and he leaned a bit closer, touching his forehead to mine. My eyes closed, trying to calm myself down and stilled for a bit when I felt lips on mine. It took me about three seconds to respond, kissing the boy with me back. He pulled back to quick in my opinion and smiled at me. I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss back. "This ok?" he asked.

I smiled, "You have no idea."

We turned our heads back up to the sky, but his head was now touching mine and I had never felt more alive than I did at that moment with Magnus and our friends at some silly college band concert.

_**And we have a kiss...let me know what you think. I will tell you that it'll seem like it progresses real fast, some chapter explain why as I refer to months or a specific time. I don't allude to how much time as past in each chapter though. Hope you enjoyed this on. What about Max? Is he or isn't he? you'll just have to wait and see. Please review...the more I get the fast I may post ;)B**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again to the follows over the weekend, I'm not getting much feedback but decided to keep going anyway for those that did follow. Poopsie Pie thanks again for the great review! I'm glad you liked the way Max is handling everything. :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

Camille stayed with me after the concert and we talked till the sun came up. I was spending the day with her as I really needed my bestie today. Alec had me all types of confused, in a good way though. Yesterday, with his brother, it was unreal. He was generally hoping to help that boy adjust to what would be his life, the "nonnormal" of society and I was proud of him. Ragnor just looked down on everyone and Alec was changing everything I knew about gay men. Ragnor and I, of course, weren't the only gay men I had encountered. However, even when we were in public, he was a doting boyfriend. Behind the doors is where it got tricky. I remember the first hit, it was brutal. I had tried to fight him off and he apologized. The next one didn't come for a while, but he was slowly pushing me to where I wouldn't fight him anymore.

His father was abusive and so I always justified that he was just showing me how he loved me and if I did what he wanted, he wouldn't need to hit me. Camille made me see it was wrong once she figured out what was happening. I had to wear more makeup to cover the bruises on my face and the final straw for her was when she noticed a handprint around my neck. She made me file a report on abuse and get a restraining order. With school, though, it didn't help as we had classes together. Now that I'm in a new school, he can't hurt me. I rolled over as the sun hit my face, already awake with these thoughts and smile when I see Camille's eyes looking at me.

"Morning, lovely." I whispered.

"Morning, what're we doing today?" she asked.

I just shrug, not really caring as I'm with her. I pull her to me and wrap her in my arms, just glad my friend is with me for a bit. I hear my phone signal that I have a text and pick it up off my bedside table.

_"What are you doing today?"_

I smiled, looking at the picture of the boy that sent it. "Hanging out with Camie. What are you doing?"

I set the phone down so I could stretch and got up to head to the bathroom. When I got finished with my teeth and my morning routine, I walked back to see Camille with my phone. I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled at me. "He's sweet."  
>I try to take the phone and she puts it in her shorts because she knows her lady parts and I don't mesh. "Give it back, Camie."<p>

She smiled and shrugs. I growl and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder and grabbing the phone as it slips out of the leg of her shorts. I slide the screen, after wiping it with a laptop wipe to get her nastiness off it.

_"Want to do something after she leaves?"_ was from Alec.

What I saw next made me cough tough. "Sure, like what...you ;)"

I look at Camille, who just smiles. "You know you want to, Magnus."

I hear the beep on my phone and look down. _"Only if I'm on top ;)"_

My eyes get wide and Camille comes over, "Oooo, that's good. Say something back, he's playing with you."

I hit the button to call him and sat back down.

_"Hey."_

I smiled, "Camie sent that text." I needed to explain that to him, I didn't want him to think I went from a kiss to fucking in less than a day.

He chuckles, _"Thought so."_

I let out a breath, "Good, I was brushing my teeth. I'm up for whatever later, though."

"_Alright. I'm going to spend some time with Max and Ben today. Max said he called while we were gone wanting to talk. I thought about going to Central Park, so just hit me up later."_

"You're a great guy, y'know that. Helping out that kid, it's good for him, Alec."

He paused for a minute and I knew he was probably blushing, he did that when someone complimented him.

_"I wish I had someone that helped me figure it out, Magnus. Call me later, I got to go."_

"Bye, babe."

I hung up and hear an "awe" coming from my bed. I flipped off my best friend and pulled out a pair of jeans for today. They weren't my normal skinny because I actually wanted some room today. I slipped them on and then pulled out a red tank top, sliding it over my head. Camille got dressed while I did my hair and made up my face. She wore a blue sundress and a pair of white wedges, looking fabulous as always.

"Want to see a movie?" I asked, finishing up my glitter.

"Sure, what's out?"

I shrug and she takes out her phone to see what's playing. We decided on the new Kellan Lutz movie and hit the sidewalk, glad that I lived relatively close to the theater now. I bought us our tickets while she waited in line for popcorn and soda. I walked over to the concession to help her and then we went to get our seat. I had an OCD about my chair and so made way for the very middle chair with the bar on the second level. It was my thing. I was 6'1" and so it was the most comfortable spot because there wasn't a chair in front of me and I could see the whole screen without hurting my neck from keeping my head turned. Camille sat next to me and handed me my box of chocolate almonds, putting the soda between us to share. I froze when I noticed Jonathan and his bunch come in and knew that Camille saw them.

"Who are they?" she asked, leaning in.

"Homophobes from school. Picking on Alec's brother, Max and his friend. The friend is the one Alec's helping." I explained real quickly, hoping they didn't see me.

I saw her jaw set, she hated people like that. Luckily the movie started before they realized I was even there, sitting in front of us with some chicks. Maybe they would be too occupied to noticed me. The movie was good, lots of action and Kellan taking his shirt off. I even got a peek at his ass at one point. That man is sex on legs when he's in his Calvin's, a life size ken doll that's for sure. When the movie was over, we waited till Jonathan was gone to even think of heading out. We went out the exit door that was in our room to avoid seeing them and made our way back to my aunt's house. Hailey was home when we got there and I introduced her to Camille. She had a wedding last night, so wasn't home when we got in and was probably sleeping when we left. She made us some dinner and I sighed, noticing I had a text by the little blinking light. I slid my thumb over the lock and smiled.

_"Hope your having fun."_

He was just too cute. "Saw Kellan Lutz, I am fabulous. The movie was good. Camie's probably gonna head out soon. Her mom called while we were in the movie."

I sat the phone down and took a bite of the meatball sub Hailey made, which was delicious. Camie and Hailey were talking about the movie and she let it slip that Jonathan was there.

"Who's that, Mags?"

"Just some homophobe from school. He didn't say anything."

She looked at me and raised a brow. "What about at school?"

I sat my sandwich down and sighed, "Yes, he talks at school. Alec and Jace have been there though and they usually pick on him back. He's an ass, but I don't let it affect me."

"Who's Alec and Jace?"

Camille looked at me and I blushed.

"Alec is this boy he likes and Jace is his friend." Camille commented for me.

"Alec, what's his last name? Is he gay?"

I nod, "yes and Lightwood, why?"

She smiled and takes a drink. "Know his mom. His dad's an ass, but his mom is nice. I went to school with his uncle."

"What do you mean his dad's an ass? Other than the fact that he's a homophobe that cheated." I reply, hoping it's not as bad as I think it is.

She puts a hand on mine and smiles. "Alexander Lightwood is a good kid. Maryse would pound the ever living hell out of her kids if they were like Ragnor, Mags."

I let out a breath. "That's good to know. I'm probably gonna go over there later."

I notice the light on my phone and slide it open to read the message.

_"You should come over. Max has decided to go to some party with Ben, Izzy's gone till tomorrow, and my mom's at work."_

"You're all alone and want me there? Whatever would we do :)"

I sat the phone down as we hear a honk, Camille's mother. She runs to get her bag and then gives me a kiss before leaving through my door. Hailey tells me she has a date so I'm either alone too or going to Alec's. I smile as the light pops back up and open the message.

_"Whatever you wanna do, babe."_

"Give me 30, Camie just left."

I set the phone down and wash my dishes before heading back to my room. I stop at the bathroom to brush my teeth on the way to my room. I decide to leave my outfit on, but add some jewelry and make sure my face and hair are still good. I call out to Hailey so she knows I'm leaving and then get onto my bike. I usually take the extra car that Haley had, it was my mom's, but I wanted to ride. I strapped my helmet and then waddled out and over to Alec's for whatever. I shut off the bike as I stopped in the drive. I set my helmet on the bike and then made my way to the porch, noticing a girl coming out with her friend.

"Who are...Magnus?" she commented when she saw me.

"The one and only." I winked and she smiled. "Nice ride."

She didn't say anything else, but I knew she wanted to say something. I walked in and shut the door. "Alec."

"My room."

I followed the hallway to the room I was in the day before and sighed when I walked in. He was in a pair of blue lounge pants and no shirt, watching something on the TV.

"I think you took Camie far too seriously." I stated, a brow raised, leaning against the door frame.

He looked at me in confusion and I just pointed. He looked down at his body and a blush creeped up. He got up and found a shirt, pulling it over his head.

"No need to cover up now, babe. I already know what you look like under there."

He sat back on the bed, padding a spot next to him. "Sorry, Izzy was making me hurry so I didn't change. She had some crisis that required my bathroom."

I nod and sit down, taking his hand in mine. "It's fine, didn't say I hated it."

We quieted down and got into the movie, Alec laying his head on my shoulder. I move my hand and wrapped my arms around him, a sigh leaving his lips. He moved to where his arms were around my waist and his head was laying between my chest and my stomach. I let my thumb gently run up and down his bicep and sighed as we watched the movie. When the credits started rolling, Alec sat up and looked at me. "Snack?"

I just nod and follow him to the kitchen where he pulls out a chocolate cake. I sat at the counter while he gets out our plates and a knife to cut it. He gives me my piece first and then grabs his plate. We head down to the basement and Alec turns the radio on while I sat on the couch to eat. He sits next to me and our knees our bumping every so often because of our long legs. I sigh when I'm finished and sit the plate on the coffee table. I lean my head back, thinking about today and what Hailey told me. I knew Camille likes him, which was a great thing considering my luck with men. I hear his plate clink on the table and then his body moves, his hand taking mine. I open my eyes to see his looking at me and smile. "What?"

He just shakes his head and his tongue pokes out just enough to wet his lips. My tongue mimics that and my bottom lips goes between my teeth. I see his blue eyes darken just a tad and he leans in. I meet him halfway, touching my lips to his. I move my hand to his neck and push on it to get him to kiss a bit deeper. Kissing Alec was a hell of a lot different than Ragnor, in a good way. I felt his tongue poke out and lick my lip and I opened, letting my tongue meet his. He moaned and scooted closer to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him. I let him pull me and I moved to where I was straddling his waist, not breaking the kiss. My arms went around his neck and I pulled him to me, as close as we could get. I felt his hands grip my hips, above my pants and I sighed when his thumbs touched my skin, sitting it on fire. When air was needed, he moves his lips in a fiery trail down my jaw, nibbling lightly on my pulse point.

"Oh gods…" I whisper when he blows on the spot he just bit and I hear a moan from the man under me. I pull his hair just a tad, earning a moan, and bringing his lips to mine. I made sure to put away the hair pulling for later, since he liked it. I felt the grip on my hips tighten and he pulled me to him, causing our dicks to meet through fabric. My head flew back and my hips started rolling into Alec and he just pushed me into his hips a bit harder, his hips thrusting up to meet mine. I brought my head back up and kissed his lips, my tongue meeting his.

"ALEC?"

We jumped at the sound of his name and I moved to sit next to him. He gave me a blanket to cover the tent in my pants and he stood, fixing his pants. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. "It's my mom."

I nod and he heads upstairs to see what she wants. I look at my phone to see it's about 11:00 and my head falls back. I had to make myself not think about what we just did because I needed to be able to stand at some point, but wow. That boy could kiss, he could do a lot of things with his mouth. I heard steps coming to me and closed my eyes, chanting things like puppies and kitties, trying to get my dick to go down.

"Magnus, this is my mom."

I turned a bit and smiled, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Lightwood."

She smiled, "Please, it's Maryse."

"My aunt Haley knows you, said she dated your brother or something. Hailey Cooper."

Alec looked at his mom and she smiled, "Oh yes, she's a wedding planner, right?"

I nod and she turns to Alec. "Not to much later, Alexander."

"Yes, mom. We may just watch another movie."

She nods and waves to me, heading back up the stairs. Alec comes back over to me and sit down. "I am so fucking sorry."

I laugh, "I have been thinking about puppies for ten minutes."

He chuckled, "I didn't know it was so late."

"Yea, My curfew's midnight so I can't watch a movie."

He gets up and pulls me with him, leading me up the stairs. We walk out and sit on the porch swing. He keeps his hand in mine and his foot starts to move us. We're sitting in silence and I look at him.

_**Hope you liked this one as well. Review at the bottom please to let me know :)B**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Good Tuesday followers. I have decided to keep this up just because it's already finished. Thank you to Poosie Pie and eriartist for the reviews! I love getting what I do get. One with this chapter :)B_**

_**ALEC**_

I woke up to someone getting in my bed and wrapping their arms around me. For a moment I thought I was still dreaming till I felt wet hair. I opened my eyes to see my sister laying next to me and jumped a bit. "Damn, Iz."

She giggles. "I wanted to know how last night went. You never brought a boy home that was for any other reason than playing downstairs."

"So you had to climb into bed with me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not like he's here now, dipshit. So…"

I sighed and hugged her to me before pulling back a bit. "None of your fucking business."

She slugged me on the shoulder and smiled when I winced. Jace and I taught her that.

"Please, Alec. Did you at least see his bike?"

I rolled over to get some space and groaned. I had seen the bike and he was so damn sexy on it.

She squealed, "You did! I knew you'd like it. Jace told me last night that he wears leather pants and you almost came when you first saw him in class."

My head snaps to her and she's smiling. "I did not."

She notices my small blush, "Oh you so did. He said you couldn't keep still when that boy walked into Penhallow's classroom."

I sat up and made a little crease in the blanket so that my sister would hopefully not notice her brother, me, wasn't wearing pants. "Alright, he walked out of a wet dream, really. Is that all you want to know?"

I was really hoping Izzy didn't want to know anything else. I really didn't want her to know what happened last night. I smile as I think about last night. Magnus on my lap, his lips on mine, his hips rolling….

"ALEC."

I blink and rub my chest as Izzy slaps it. "What?"

"Don't you what me. Something happened last night. You got all googley happy and your smile was so big. What happened? Get laid?"

"What? No, geez Isabelle." She popped out her lip and the puppy eyes and I sighed. "Fine, we watched a movie here on this bed. After we got cake and ate it in the basement. Mom got home at 11 and he left shortly after. You're not getting anything else. I am naked and you're in my bed."

I laughed as she jumped out, her face showing how gross my comment was, shutting the door behind her. I laid back down and threw the blanket back over me. I closed my eyes as memories of last night come to the front of my mind. He was just damn sexy, and those noises he made...wow. I could feel the morning wood getting worse and closed my eyes. I knew if I kept going with the thoughts I'd be needing to fix that problem and mom wanted us for brunch. It was a custom, eating brunch since we all slept in. Mom also had Sundays off so that we could spend the day as a family. I got up and went to take a much needed cold shower, fixing my problem anyway so that it wouldn't be an issue later. When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and went to my closet, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans for the day. I pulled on a blue tank top to go with the jeans and then made my way down the hall barefoot. My phone went off as I made it to the kitchen and smiled as Magnus' face popped up.

_"Hey you."_

I smiled and replied. "Hey, get home ok?"

I sat the phone down at my spot at the table, mom already loading up the middle of the table with our food. She went all out on Sundays with fruit, pancakes, waffles, whipped cream, bacon, sausage, etc. I heard my phone and picked it up.

"No phones today, Alexander."

I nod and open the message. _"Yes, slept good. :)"_

I smiled, "I did to, great dreams. Mom says I can't have my phone today. Sundays are no phone days with just family. I'll text you tonight."

I sat the phone down, waiting on him. I got the text quickly. "Alright, sweetie. ttyl."

I smiled and was going to reply when the phone was pulled from my hands. I look up to see my mom putting it in the drawer, Izzy and Max's also.

"No phone's kids. I mean it."

We all say "Yes, ma'am" and then gather around to eat. We made small talk and apparently my friend got Izzy's friend to finally agree to a date. I was quite proud of him after he got here and sat down at the table, telling us all about it. Mom asked Izzy about boys and she went off about Simon, which was new. Simon was a good guy, don't get me wrong. I just didn't think Izzy would think so. I was just glad mom didn't ask me about Magnus, that would not be a good thing. After we ate, we all went down to the basement for movies. All of our names went into the old ice bucket and then mom would move it around and pick a name to see who got first movie choice.

Izzy won and so we were watching _The Covenant_. Jace and Max groaned with the choice while I just smiled. The guys were hot, so I wasn't going to complain. I liked Sebastian Stan anyway and he played the bad guy in it. We all sat down. Izzy, Jace, and I took the couch while mom took the chair and Max laid on the floor. The effects in the movie at the end were always worth the watch, I just hated what they did to the mustang. When the movie was over, Izzy got to pick the next name and Max got to pick. This went on until finally we all had a movie and lunch and dinner had passed with three boxes of Pizza. Mom gave us the okay to be teenagers and Jace went home, homework was his excuse. Izzy grabbed her phone and took off for her room. Max went to do homework and I went to the kitchen to get my phone.

"Alexander."

"Mother?" I asked, curious as to what she wanted.

"He seems like a good boy. I"m happy for you, sweetie."

She gave me a hug and I smiled, "Thanks, mom. It's still not really anything, though. We're still figuring it out."

She smiled, "I saw him last night and may have peaked out my window when you went outside. He likes you, Alec."

"Thanks, mom."

She nodded and I walked the short distance to my room. I shut the door and turned my Ipod on, choosing the playlist I wanted. I unlocked the phone and smiled, looking at Magnus' picture. I pushed his number to send him a text. "Hey, I'm free."

I sat it on my bed and went to my dresser to pull out some lounge pants incase I was needed before I went to sleep. I pulled out my math, the last of my homework for the weekend. I heard my message tone and picked up my phone. _"I have been bored all day."_

I smile, "Stay home?"

I sat it down and worked two problems before he replied. I picked up my phone and hit the message.

_"Yea, I cleaned my room and watched some shows on my DVR. Nothing exciting. How was family day?"_

"Fine, we all get to pick one movie. No phones, just family. It's kind of so my mom gets time with us. Used to be all of us till my dad moved out. Mom really wanted to keep it."

I closed my book and put it into my bag when the message tone sounded again. I set my alarm for jogging and then let my pants drop as I got into bed, opening my messages again.

_"What you doing now?"_

"Laying in bed, you?"

"I did not need to know you are in bed. That does nothing for me, not after yesterday, Alec. I'm in bed too, though."

I chuckle, "Yes, but I was doing Calculus. Nothing sexy about math."

_"Oh I don't know ;)"_

I decided to take a chance, "I have thought about you all day. Last night was…"

_"Damn, Alexander...I have to. Thanks for listening about Ragnor."_

I furrowed my brow a bit thinking on the name. Who was that? I thought back to what we talked about...Ex-boyfriend. I replied. "Sure. He was an ass. I'm just glad that I'm nothing like that and I got to kiss you last night. Friday too :)"

My phone rang, as it always did. For some reason we always ended up calling each other. I answered and put the phone to my ear. "Hey babe."

_"I liked that you kissed me, Alexander."_

Oh damn, his voice saying my first name isn't going to do me any good when I'm all alone, I can already tell.

_"Alec, you alright?"_

I closed my eyes and even my breathing out. "Yep, mom likes you. Izzy jumped in bed with me this morning trying to figure us out."

He chuckled, "_Glad to get points with your mom while we were almost caught not behaving."_

I laughed with him. "Agreed."

We spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything. Whatever popped into our heads was talked about. He told me some more about the guy he dated and the order that he had against him. I swear if I saw that guy, I was kicking his ass. I told Magnus that guy was as good as dead for treating him that way and Magnus just said I was too cute and that he'd nurse my bruises. I let him know I was all for it. We started getting to the adult themed stuff and I blushed when I told him I was a virgin. I did tell him I got really close with this girl, but I chickened out last minute. I couldn't do that to her since I would be her first to. We were at a party and used to be friends. He told me about his first time and that it wasn't that great. I understood, apparently the ex-boyfriend was really rough on him. I had to pull it out of him though because he didn't wanna talk about it.

_"So what you doing?"_ he asked me and I sat my remote down.

"Turning off my TV, what about you?"

_"Trying to stay awake. I don't wanna hang up."_

I smiled, "I agree with that. I don't wanna hang up either."

_"What are we Alexander?"_

I couldn't hold the moan and heard him take in a breath. We both got quiet at that. I didn't know what to say to his question and then I just closed my eyes, "I like you saying my name. I don't know what we are." I whispered.

_"I like hearing you say my name too, Alec. We should probably go before this conversation gets into something we aren't ready for."_

I nod even though I know he can't see me. "See you in the morning."

"In the morning."

We don't say goodbye, just hang up.

I grab my pillow and scream into it. I can't believe I moaned in his ear. It brought everything from last night back to the front of my mind and my dick twitched, begging me to find that release. I tried to calm down because the walls were really thin and Izzy could hear me because her room was the closest. All I could think of was Magus' lips, his hips,his hands, his eyes and that liner, him rolling into me and creating the rhythm...My hand made its way down to where I needed it and wrapped my fingers around my shaft, slowly stroking it. I could picture Magnus' hand, his fingers, his tongue, his lips. My hips started bucking as my pace changed the more I thought about Magnus' mouth being around me, his tongue licking my juices as they came out. I could feel myself getting closer and closer, imagining Mangus picking up his pace and my hand moved faster, twisting just enough to finish me off. I reached down and found my pants, cleaning up my hand and my stomach. That was...I couldn't describe it. It's not that I hadn't masterbated, I'm an 18 year old guy in highschool. It just hadn't been like that, that was better than the other times. I was finally calmed down though and my eyes closed as sleep came to me.

**_Hope you liked this one as well, review please :)B_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**MAGNUS**_

This morning, I woke up with a headache. It really sucks waking up with a headache, especially with the amazing dream I had. My conversation with Alec last night was a heavy one, the whole weekend was really. I got up, slipped on a pair of shorts, and made my way to the bathroom for a couple of tylenol. I popped them in and used the little cup for some water before jumping into a hot shower. The steam usually helped with my head when I woke up like this. I let the water run over and and wait till my head is clearer before going through my routine. I poke my head out and take my toothbrush so that I can brush my teeth while in there. After I'm finished, I dry off and put my shorts back on, Hailey tapping on the door to let me know she needs in. I open the door and smile at her, heading to my room. I pull out a pair of orange skinny's, trading them for my shorts. The October air was chilling my room and so I pulled a black thermal, slipping it over.

I loved October, my favorite holiday was in October. The last few years, I had to stay home for it because of Ragnor, so I was really happy I'd get to dress up this year. I sit at my vanity and pulled out my orange spray to add some color to my hair. I added my gel to get the hair just the way I knew Alexander loved and then added some orange shimmer to my lids, making my liner into cat eyes as always. I added some glittery mascara to my lashes and then put some orange glitter on my cheekbones. My nails were already black, so I added some orange spots to them so they would match. I then took out my locket from Hailey, slipping it on as always and then trading out some of my silver hoops for orange ones in my ears. I left the bangles off today since my sleeves were long, although I pushed them up to my elbows. I then put on some of my rings and made my way to some breakfast. There was a note from Hailey, letting me know she had two weddings today so was already gone and I probably wouldn't see her till in the morning. After eating my cereal, I slipped on some black boots and walked out to the car. I climbed in my car and headed to the school. I saw Izzy waiting for someone at the door, but no brothers.

"Magnus, hey."

I smiled as I got to her, "Hey, everything alright?"

She pulled my wrist and took me to a corner for privacy. "Alec's in a mood. Mom told us today that dad asked for us this afternoon. I wanted to get to you before you got to him. He may snap because of dad. Their fall out was bad, especially after we found out he was cheating on mom."

I nod, "Alright, thanks."

She smiled and then we walked in together. I found Alec at his locker with Jace, wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up. His hair actually looked like he attempted to tame it. I walked up to them and stood next to Alec, listening to them talk. I felt his hand take mine and I looked up at him to see him smiling at me.

"What about…" I whispered.

He smiled and leaned in a bit. "I just said it wasn't their business, not that I wouldn't do anything. I like holding your hand."

I smiled and nodded, letting him lead me into our homeroom with Jace. We walked to our chair, not letting go of each other till we had too. Alec was quiet and I looked at Jace, who shrugged. They didn't know that Izzy had talked to me, so I just let him be. Sebastian had asked me something about the Cal homework, so I was helping him anyway. The bell rang for the next class and I led Alec out this time. He took my hand again and I smiled as we walked side by side to class. He led me into our English room, still holding my hand. We almost got to our seat when we heard someone scoff. Alec stopped and I noticed Jonathan looking at us.

"What's your problem, Morgenstern?" I asked, trying to keep Alec calm.

"Oh, just trying to figure out if all the Lightwood's are fudgepackers because that'd be a shame. First Max, now Alec...is Izzy secretly fucking chicks?"

Alec let go of my hand and banged both of his on the table between us. "Let's get one thing straight, Morgenstern, Max and Izzy aren't gay. I am and I don't give two shits what you say about it. If I wanna hold some dude's hand, it's not any of your fucking business. If I wanna kiss a guy, especially this one, you will mind your own fucking business. You talk about Max and Iz like they aren't worth your time and I will not hesitate to punch you in the fucking face, got it?"

I tried to pull him back, but he was really angry and wasn't moving. I finally got him to move and we went out of the classroom. I don't know if he really figured out what he just told that boy, but everyone would know by lunch. I knew he didn't like his business paraded around, I also knew he didn't care who knew. His family was the people he most worried about anyway and his dad was the only one who made a deal about it. He leaned against the wall of the bathroom when I finally got us alone and sighed. "I'm sorry."

I pulled his face to look at me and I smiled, "I don't give a shit. What I do care about is whether you realize you just told everyone in there that you're gay and making out with me."

He smiled and laughed, leaning forward to peck my lips. "I don't care. It would have been thought about anyway. I held your hand in the halls, Magnus."

I kissed his lips lightly and smiled, "Oh I know. Just making sure you are aware."

"Wanna skip? I don't wanna be here anyway." he whispered.

I nod, "Alright, what about your brother and sister?"

He took his keys out of his pocket and jiggled them, "Let's go get Jace. Class is over anyway."

I nod and he leads me over to the Art room. Jace is standing there, waiting. Before he can ask though, Alec asks him to make sure Iz and Max get to Taki's because we're leaving. Jace nods and I lead Alec out. I knew his patience was going to be awful today and so it's probably a good thing we were going home. He asked me to take him to his house, but to stay. He just wanted to tell his mom what happened and why we're not at school. I pull into his drive and his mom is waiting for him on the porch.

"Go ahead, I wanna talk to Alec."

I nod and walk in, heading to the basement. I sit on the couch and sigh. My guy was having a horrible day. Not that I blame him. Jonathan was getting to be a bigger dick than he already was. I felt the couch move next to me and opened my eyes to see Alec, in a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. I cocked my brow and he just shrugged, "Didn't wanna get them wrinkled."

I smiled as he blushed a bit and sat up. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. "I wonder how that could happen?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again, "Oh, I think we can think of something."

He pulled me to him and I straddled his waist as he laid on the couch. I leaned down and kissed his lips, my tongue dancing with his. When air was needed, I trailed my lips down his jaw and to his ear. "You're so fucking sexy, Alexander."

I felt his hips buck to me and rolled mine back to his. He moaned and I nibbled on his neck just enough to keep the rhythm going in our hips. I pulled up just enough to look at him when he just smirked and thrusted back into me, causing my eyes to roll back. I grabbed his hip and held him in place as I pushed back into him, taking his mouth with mine again. He pulled my hair just a tad and I moaned against him. His legs wrapped around my waist, causing a noise out of me as he lifted his lips and bit my collarbone. This boy was so damn sexy when we were like this, not that he wasn't anyway. I could feel myself getting close and I picked up the pace. Alec threw his head back, arching up to me. I grabbed the back of his thigh and pushed into his torso, giving a different angle to our thrusting. I had never done this, Ragnor always ripped my pants off and just went at it.

Dry humping against Alec was just that much better. I could feel everything through our fabric, the denim of my jeans adding just enough pain for the pleasure to be intense. Alec pulled my hair to get me back down to him and plunged his tongue in my mouth. When he sensed I couldn't breath the moved his lips in a fiery trail to my ear. "Come, Magnus. Let go."

I did. I don't know how he knew I needed that, but I did. I bit on his pulse point and he came soon after me. My arms dropped and I fell on him. His arms went around mine, his fingers going through my hair. We stayed like that, his legs around me and my head on his chest till we both calmed down enough to move. I set up and he came up with me, sitting in my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and he laid his head back against my shoulder. "Wow." I whispered into his ear and he shivered. He turned just enough, kissing the underside of my chin. "I needed that."

I smiled and turned his face so I could see his beautiful blues. "Izzy told me about your dad."

He sighed and moved to where we were facing each other on the couch. "I'm worried about seeing him. I hadn't talked to him since he told me I wasn't his son anymore."

I put my forehead against his and sighed. "I could go with you."

He shook his head, "I don't want that man to have anything to do with this, Magnus. He doesn't deserve to know you."

His phone went off and he picked it up. "Damn, schools out."

I sit back and sigh. "Just so you know, you're the first guy to get me to mess my pants, Alexander."

His smile got bigger and he gave me a kiss. "Likewise. I should go change."

"Alright, want me to drop you off?"

He nods, "Yea, be back in a few."

I watch him go, his ass was one of my favorite parts of his body. I couldn't wait to see it naked. I shook my head to rid of those thoughts though. We didn't need me to follow him. I go into the small bathroom they have down here and make sure I look alright till I can get home to shower and change out of my pants. I walk out and see Alex coming down the stairs, wearing what he was earlier. He doesn't say anything, just takes my hand. We head out and he locks the door. I take him to Taki's and then head home to change my pants.

I get home and sigh, throwing my bag on the bed. I grab a pair of skinny's and make my way to the bath to clean myself up. I get clean and take the jeans I pulled off to the washer. I get back to my room and lay on my bed, flipping through the channels to find something to watch. I was worried about Alec and his dad. I know my relationship with my dad is shot to hell, but Alec had a good relationship till his father disowned him. Alec told me that his father wanted to talk to them about something and his mother already knew what it was. He was nervous, I could tell. I heard my ringtone for Alec's number and picked it up.

"You ok?"

_"Where are you?"_

"Home, what's up?" I asked, noticing he wasn't happy.

_"Meet me at the movies?"_

"Are you sure? What happened?"

I grabbed my keys and was on my way out of the door and in my car before he answered.

_"Izzy let today slip with my dad and then Max added in his two cents on the thing, including Ben on accident. Apparently it's my fault my brother thought he needed to kiss a boy. Oh, and he's marrying the cunt he fucked mom with."_

I run a hand down my face, pulling onto the lot at the theatre that was closest to Taki's, seeing Alec standing outside.

"Where's your car?"

_"Izzy took them home. I just needed to cool off a bit."_

"I'm here, I see you."

He turned and saw me walking up. He hung up the phone and smiled, taking my hand in his and touching his lips to mine. I don't say anything and lead him into the movies. I let him pick and he picks some halloween movie that just came out. When we get to the room though, I let him pull me to the very back corner of the room.

"This ok?" he asked as we sat down.

I shrug, "It's more roomy than I thought. I usually sat at the bar."

He pulls me down next to him and lifts the arm rest between us so it's not in the way. "I figured this would be better since we have a hard time controlling ourselves."

I lean in and kiss him quickly as people are coming in. "This is true."

He places butterfly kisses up my jawline when the lights go out and then whispers. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

I smiled and pull back just enough. He is looking at me, most likely blushing a bit. I lean in and kiss where his jaw bone meets his ear. "Of course, Alexander."

I feel the shiver as I pull back and turn so we don't get kicked out. He takes his hand in mine and I rub my thumb along the outside of his hand. He lays his head on my shoulder and I let go of his hand, wrapping my arm around him and playing with his hair. As the movie gets good, I feel his fingers running along the inside of my thigh and my dick's twitching. My body is begging him to move just far enough to touch me as I try to concentrate on the movie. I was just glad everyone else sat closer to the screen, no where near us. I trailed my fingers down his arms lightly till I reached the bottom of his shirt. As his fingers made a very hot trail up my thigh, barely grazing the bulge that was growing, my fingers made their way under the shirt. I ran my fingers just on the top of his pants, across his hip bone, hearing a very light moan come from him. I played around with the part of the fabric that connected together, slightly pushing my fingers in and out of the fabric along his happy trail.

I jumped barely when his hand found where my body ached for him. He ran his fingers lightly up and down the bulge, making it harder to concentrate. I wanted his fingers on me so fucking bad, wanted them under the denim that was in the way. I poked my fingers lower in the fabric of his pants each time and felt his shivers as I got closer to his head. I turned my head just enough to touch his my lips to his hair and he sighed. His head tilted up to look at mine and I used my free hand to keep his chin in place as I leaned in to kiss him. His tongue poked between his lips, grazing mine, and I let him enter. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and back out, mimicking what my fingers were doing. I felt his moan in my mouth and hold tighten around me. I knew we were cutting it close and brought my head back just a tad. "We gotta be careful. Ushers check in here."

He just nodded and laid back down on my shoulder, his hand still playing with my bulge. My free hand replaced the hand that was under his shirt so that I could bring that one back up to his head. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged just enough as he started picking up his pace with his hand. I undid the button on the top of his pants and ran my fingers down, hitting the top of his dick just barely. He jumped and I smiled into his hair. He decided to be bold as well and undid my jeans, running the zipper down. I sighed against him as his hand pulled me out. We were down just enough that no one would notice. I could feel that coil building as his hand worked me and I pulled his zipper down just enough to wrap around him. He looked back up at me and kissed me again, taking in our moans as we picked up to get each other there fast and quick. We both came right as a scream sounded on the screen, making us jump. He turned and just as he laid his head on my chest, the usher came in to check on everything. I smiled and nodded at her and she turned and walked out.

"That was close." I heard from my boyfriend, that word makes me happy.

I nod against his hair as he puts me back into place, I do the same with him. He sits up and uses a napkin to get as much of myself off him and I take another one, doing the same. We left after everyone else was gone, going straight to the bathroom to make sure we were alright. I walked in front of Alec since he was wearing black dress pants and I was wearing jeans. It would be more noticeable on him. After we cleaned up, I took his hand and led him to the car. As soon as we got in, his lips were back on mine and I smiled. I loved his lips. I pulled his tongue into my mouth and sucked on it, earning a loud moan from the man now moving to sit on me.

I felt his hand reach down for the lever and the seat was pushed back. He pulled back and sat on my waist as I stared up at him. "Hey."

I smiled, "Hey. You better?"

He blushed and smiled, "That was so fucking sexy and you feel so wonderful in my hand."

I pulled him down to me. "Having you wrapped around me was so hot. I didn't take you for an exhibitionist, Alexander."

He shivered and moaned, his head going back and exposing his neck to me. I smiled and poked my tongue out, licking over his Adam's apple before sucking into my mouth, causing him to buck against me. I smiled as I leaned back to the seat. "We should go?"

He leaned down and his head leaned on the seat behind me. "You have no idea the things I wanna do to you, do you? The things I want you to do to me. That was so fucking hot and the fact we could get caught had me so fucking hard, Magnus."

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him there. "What do you want me to do?" I whispered in his ear.

"I want you to be dominant. I wanna submit to you. I want you to use my ass for whatever you deem appropriate. I want you to let me tie you up, but you tie me up to. I want to be helpless, want to be at your mercy while your dick pounds into me like I'm your plaything."

I moaned before he was done and thrusted up into him. My guy wanted to be put to submission and it was hot. I always wanted to try being the dominant one, especially with the kinky stuff. I also knew he wanted to do it to me. He pushed his hips back into mine and my eyes rolled back. I moved just enough to get my lips to his ears. "Push my legs up and show me what you'd do in this car if you could."

He moaned and I helped him move my legs up to where my knees were hitting my chest. His dick was lined up with my ass and I moaned at the sight. He pushed against me just a bit and we both moaned in ecstasy. He pulled back a bit and brought his hips back, his dick hitting my ass harder than before. My back arched as I could picture him with his pants down, his dick in me. I looked up at him and he was looking at me. "I can feel you, Alexander. So deep, so hard, so fucking good."

I watched his eyes roll back and his hips picked up the pace. He pushed me up and my head hit the seat in the back while he somehow got his knees on the seat. His dick was right on my crack now and all I could do was scream. It was so fucking hot. "OH gods, Alexander don't you fucking stop. Right there, use me, baby."

I felt his hand smack my jean covered ass and I screamed out his name. I could feel my dick start to strain my jeans and moved my hand to open them.

"Don't you fucking think about it. I tell you when to cum."

I looked up into Alec's eyes and could see the hunger, the need, and all it did was make me harder and arch into him. He bent over a bit, his hips moving in just the right amount of twist to get me screaming and coming for a second time in an hour. Alec came about three thrust later.

I pulled him to me in a kiss and sighed, "That was…"

He was huffing out in pants and smiled, "Who would have thought two guys our size could do that in a car with our pants still up."

I laughed and he moved to the other seat so I could sit my legs down. "Right. Expect me to return that favor at some point. Picturing you while you did that was so fucking incredible, Alec."

His phone rang and we heard Izzy before it ever got to his ear. "IT'S 11, ALEC! WHERE ARE YOU."

His eyes got wide. "I'm sorry, Iz. I didn't know it was that late. Went to a movie with Magnus. Is mom home?"

I didn't hear her end as I started the car to get us home. Two rounds with Alec and not getting fucked may just kill me when I really get to feel him inside me. I had to bite the moan or we'd be at it again. I don't know what it was about the man next to me, but he had me constantly hard by just looking at me, hell by just thinking about him.

"Mom's home. I told Iz that I would be home before mom. They were worried."

I take his hand in mine and bring his knuckles to my lips. "Sorry I kept you."

"It's not like I was complaining."

I nod and sit our hands on the console between us. "Alec?"

"Yea?"

I glance at him before my eyes went back to the road. "Is this fast?"

I heard him let out a breath. We knew each other for two months, but have only been kissing for about a week. Alright, making out for a week. Small kisses had been happening since that concert a few weeks ago. "I don't think so, baby. Everyone moves at a different pace. I think if it feels right, it should be fine."

I smiled as I put the car in park in front of his house. "Me to. I can't believe we waited so long to make it official though. We've practically been dry humping since I moved here."

He chuckled, "Yes, but now it just means we get to do the other stuff." He winked at me and I pulled him in for a kiss. "I wanna to the other stuff with you. Just let me know."

He nodded with a smile and got out of the car. I waited till he was inside and then I pulled back out and made my way home.

**_Today's update! Hope you liked it and remember to leave a review at the bottom :)B_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**ALEC**_

I got to my room before anyone noticed I walked through the front door. Our curfew on weekdays was 11 so I was late and knew mom would be in as soon as she figured out I was home. I grabbed a pair of blue lounge pants and made my way to my bathroom to clean up from my time with Magnus. We had reached a new level tonight and I knew if we kept up like we have been, we'd be naked before long. Not that I minded, I really wanted to be naked with Magnus. I just wasn't all that sure I was totally ready to be naked with him. Having his hands wrapped around me, though...that I could repeat. I liked having him in my hands better though. The way he moved under me was like nothing else. I had no clue what was going to happen, especially as now the whole school knew about me and my family. I just had to sit Morgenstern straight on Izzy and Max.

My coming out to the school was one thing, lying about them was quite another. It's not like I ever hid the fact I liked guys, no one just flat out asked me about it. It was who I am, not what I chose to be and so wasn't going to hide it. I wanted to hold my boyfriend's hand in the hallway, sneak kisses between classes, and everything else hetero couples do. I shut the water off once it was cold and dried off in my bathroom, slipping the pants into place and putting the towel in the hamper. When I opened my door, mom was sitting on my bed.

"Alexander."

"I'm sorry I'm late. It's been a long day and I just wanted to cool off. I called Magnus and we went to a movie. We just got out of it when Izzy called. I know I should've at least texted her, but I didn't think about it."

She patted the space next to her and I sat down. She took my hand in hers and turned a bit to look at me. "Izzy told me what happened at school and with your dad. Although you told me Jonathan Morgenstern egged it on, you didn't tell me what he said about Iz and Max. That was a great thing you did for them. You're father was raised to think how he does, dear. I'm not saying I agree, you know I don't. I just wish he'd let that go. You were always his favorite, no matter what he says. You were the oldest and a boy, he expected all these things instead of just letting you be you."

I smiled, "I know, mom. I don't blame you for any of this. I wanted him to accept me, he was one of the reason it took so long to tell you. He was always putting down gay people and I knew he was going to hate me. I've been helping Max and Ben, but if he decides through all the confusion that boys aren't as gross to kiss as he thinks now...well, I know dad'll blame that on me too."

She touched her hand to my cheek and smiled, "You're brother will be fine. He's got a great older brother to look after him. You're father's an ass and doesn't deserve your worry. Now...do I need to worry about you and Magnus? I get the normal circumstances doesn't apply to you like it would if Magnus was a girl, but I'm still a mother."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "We're fine mom. It's moving at a pace we're both fine with. If anything happens you need to know about, I'll tell you. As far as the sex, I don't think any mother wants to hear her kids are having it."

She chuckled, "You are correct in that. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. He's such a nice person and you are happy with him. Your face lights up."

"I really like him, mom."

She just hugs me again and then walks out, heading to bed I'm sure. I lay back and sigh, thinking about what happened some more. This day was so shitty, except for Magnus. Magnus was the highlight of every day. I crawled up and got under the blanket, shimming out of my pants to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the voice of the guy from Disturbed yet again, screaming, and Izzy pounding on the wall. I turned it down and got up, reaching for the shorts on my floor. I pulled them up and went to my dresser and pulled out some socks. I put them on and slipped the sneakers on my feet before pulling my hair up. I grabbed my Ipod and walked out. I walked to the park and then put my earbuds in and my Ipod on my bicep strap. I started my jog, letting my mind clear. I just enjoyed the music, not letting anything get to me. I jogged the four miles around the park and then made my slow walk back to the house. I went through the door and then to my room to shower, hoping Izzy would be too busy to ask me anything. I took a quick one and then got out.<p>

I wrapped a blue towel around me and went to my closet. I took out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue thermal, knowing from my jog that the air was cool this morning. I slipped the jeans up and then dropped the towel. I found my black belt with a big buckle on it that had some rhinestones. Izzy convinced me to get one thing that was noticeably gay on our last shopping trip. I looped it around my waist and then pulled the blue thermal over my head. I pushed the sleeves over my elbows. I grabbed my brush and put my wet hair up in a bun today. I put on my black chucks and then put my wallet in my back pocket. I then grabbed my keys that Izzy left on my dresser. I put my phone in the other back pocket and grabbed my bag, heading to the kitchen.

I bumped into Max on the way and sighed. "Morning, sorry I left you with dad."

He shrugged as we went down, "It's alright. Dad's an ass. How's Magnus?"

I stopped and he looked at me. "Izzy told me where you were. I'm still confused a bit about a lot of things, but dad shouldn't have said what he did. After you left he talked a lot of shit about you and I lost it. I told him you were the best person I knew to put up with the shit you have the last couple months. I told him that even though I let Ben kiss me and I didn't like didn't mean shit because that could've happened if I kissed a girl and didn't like it. Alec, I don't know what I am or who I am, but you are so damn happy with Magnus. I want that."

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. "You'll get it. You're right about that kiss. I just didn't want to tell you that. This is something you have to figure out yourself, Max."

He nodded and we didn't say anything else. We; however, didn't have time to eat so we just walked out with Izzy to get to school. The ride consisted of Izzy drilling me about what happened to make me not watch the clock last night, or at least text her to let her know. I apologized and then denied her the answers she wanted. I did tell her that Magnus and I decided to be official, to which she squealed and threw her arms around me. As we walked into the school, everyone got quiet and stared at us. Oh yea, they all knew.

"Hey, I know I'm hot, but you don't have to stop whatever the hell you're doing."

I heard Izzy call out to everyone. I squeezed her hand a bit before she walked off to find Simon and Clary. Max saw Ben and their gang, so he went off with them. I walked to my locker to take out what I would need till lunch. I smiled as I shut the door and saw my boyfriend on the other side with Jace. I leaned over and kissed his lips lightly. "Morning, baby."

"Damn, Alec. Not around me, please."

We both chuckled as Magnus took my hand and I just shrugged at my best friend. We made our way to home room and I noticed a guy sitting at my desk. I didn't know him, he had on the nerdy glasses with the tape around the middle. He was also wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tee shirt. I looked at Jace and Magnus, who just shrugged.

"You're in my seat."

He stood up and sighed, "Sorry, I just wanted to see Alec Lightwood for myself with a guy. My friends and I thought it wasn't true."

He pointed and we looked at a bunch that looked just like the guy at my desk. We turned back to him and he just walked off. "Who…"

"Dunno, man." Jace stated, confused.

We sat down as Sebastian caught up with us. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

I shrugged, "I only told family man. It wasn't anyone else's business really. If that offends you, I'm sorry. I didn't expect anyone here to find out because I knew there wasn't anyone here I'd date anyway."

Sebastian nodded and smiled, "Till Magnus walked in anyway."

Magnus blushed a bit, which was rare, and I smiled. "Eyeliner and leather's my thing."

He just chuckled as we had a study period for homeroom today. When we walked into English, nobody said anything. Jonathan and his buddies weren't anywhere near us and Morgenstern for one had a busted up face. I looked at my boyfriend, who just shrugged. We listened as Mr. Garraway went on about Huckleberry Finn and the racism/gender roles that could be interpreted. It was boring period since I had already read this book. I liked Mark Twain. After class, I walked Magnus to art and then made my way to band after kissing him lightly. I sat down to Maia looking at me with a smirk on her face. I took out my green glow in the dark sticks for the day and looked at her. "What?"

"You, sir should have told me you were gonna out yourself."

I shrug, "Didn't know I was going to. Who busted his face?"

She laughed and twirled her black stick in her hand. "Max."

My eyes got wide. "He didn't tell me that."

"It was during lunch, got him good. He's still all black today. I bought your brother lunch and congratulated him."

We didn't say anything else as Hodge came in and we set to work on the set for Homecoming this weekend. I loved playing drums, it calmed me down. I twirled my sticks, just playing for the class. When it was over, I walked with Maia to lunch, which went by too quickly for my taste. We made our way to History and that class was boring. I did ask Jace why he didn't tell me about Max and he figured I already knew about the fact that my brother busted Morgenstern's face. I spent that hour, texting Magnus and setting up a date for Friday. I made my way to Art after Magnus gave me a kiss and left with Jace. I walked in and sit with Izzy, who was already there. We had finally gotten through with the fucking clay and went on to painting and drawing.

It was Halloween and so the teacher was just letting us be creative for this months project. I took out my pastels and my sketchbook, drawing a picture of Magnus in a warlock's costume. For some reason I could see him as this. I didn't change much, as we didn't really have to. We just had to draw a Halloween theme. I made his eyes actual cat eyes, enhancing the liner around his eyes. He wore regular clothing, but added longer nails and a fireball coming out of his hand that was palm up and facing outward like it was jumping out of the page. I put myself in there, but I was wearing a pair of leather pants and a black shirt. I had two swords strapped to my back and a little knife at my ankle. I was standing just behind him with Izzy, who was wearing a white dress that had two slits up her legs. Her bracelet was a snake that curved up to her elbow like a whip. I made it a party and there were vampires and werewolves, fair folk and other things surrounding the background. I had finished the drawing with the black pastel and then started coloring it in right as the teacher decided to let us clean up.

"That's really cool, Alec. Magnus is the center, which is cool. Love his eyes and my dress."

I smiled, "Thanks, what did you draw?"

She showed me her drawing, done in colored pencils. It was of the two of us in all black with tats all over in some kind of language and then a demon type thing laying at our feet. I had a sword in my hand, stabbing the creature and she had a whip in hers. "This is good, Iz."

She smiled, "I know."

I rolled my eyes and we headed out for the afternoon. Everyone showed up at our house again after we were all done with practices and walked to the basement. Magnus sat next to me on the couch with Iz and Simon, Izzy putting in some movie. Everyone crowded around us as Jace turned the lights off. There were no windows down here and so it was black, except for the light from the set. I wrapped my arms around Magnus, who settled down with his head on my chest. His arm wrapped its way around my waist while my fingers played with his hair We were just content, all of us, there. I sighed and kissed his hair. I felt his smile as he turned his head just enough to kiss my chest before going back to the movie. When the movie was over, the doorbell went off. "Pizza." Izzy stated as she went up to get it, turning on the light.

We all groaned as our sight came back. Magnus sat up and took my hand, placing our held hands on his knee. We all talked about small things as Izzy brought the pizza down and we ate. After the boxes were empty, everyone left. Jace gave Clary and Simon a ride home, Izzy going with them. Max had went to Ben's for the afternoon so he wasn't there. I looked down at Magnus to see him looking at me. I smiled and grabbed his chin, holding him in place as I kissed him. He smiled and pulled back. "I should go. I have a ton of homework."

I nodded and leaned forward again, "Me to. Call me later though."

He sat up and pulled me with him when he stood. I walked him up the stairs and to the door. I kissed him in farewell as Jace dropped Izzy off at the street, watching as Magnus drove off before heading up to do homework.

_**Here's today's lovelies! Thanks to poopsie pie, midlife-fan, and the guest for the reviews! Please leave me a note, I really love hearing from each of you. :)B**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**MAGNUS**_

It had been a few weeks since becoming official with Alec and I have loved every minute of it. This weekend, Hailey was gone and Maryse was at some conference so the Lightwoods were inviting people over for the weekend. I was surprised that Maryse was letting significant others over, but Alec did tell me about the conversation he had with her a few weeks ago. It was pretty awesome that she was so open with her kids about sex and stuff. I think Izzy's getting a different deal because she's a girl, but we're not telling her that. I didn't know how tonight, or this weekend would go. I do know that I was getting extremely frustrated. Don't get me wrong, Alec is great, we're great. I just want that man so deep inside me it isn't funny. I want him to use every fucking inch of my body for his pleasure, no matter if it hurts a bit or not.

I grab a pair of red pajama pants and a matching bandana. Just because I was staying at Alec's with everyone else, didn't mean he had to see me without my hair fixed tonight. I know it's inevitable in the morning because I can't sleep with the fabric around my head, but tonight is a different story. I made sure to grab my leather pants and my purple button up, knowing he liked the pants. I grabbed an outfit for Sunday also, just encase we went somewhere over the weekend. I grabbed all my hair products, putting them with my cosmetics in a different bag. I made sure Chairman had his bowl full of water and food and then headed to the Lightwood's.

I pulled up to some cars already being there and got out. The door was open with instruction to head to the basement after crossing your name off, the last person shutting and locking the door. I went down the stairs to the basement to see Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Max, Ben, Maia, Aline, Sebastian, and some other's I didn't know. I walked over to Jace. "Where's Alec?"

He smiled as I sit my stuff in the corner with everyone else's. "Upstairs changing."

I nod and take a cup full of some kind of alcohol, I'm sure and stand around. I do notice Seb with Max and Ben and lean in to Jace, "Why is Seb with Max?"

He looked over and shrugged, "I dunno. Alec told me Max's been acting a bit off, though."

I nod and lean back to stand straight. I jump a bit when someone touches my ass, but quickly realizes it Alec when he takes my hand. "hey, you."

I smiled and kissed his temple. "Hey. What's up?"

I tilt my head to Max and Alec just looks at them. "Not sure yet."

He leads me over to where Ben and Seb are arguing about some sports team and we sit on the couch, me landing in Alec's lap. I don't mind and move to where we're cuddling.

"I'm just saying they don't stand a chance is all." Ben stated.

"Maybe you're right, the quarterback did get injured." Seb agreed.

Max sat next to us and I waved. He leaned in. "It's alright that they are talking yeah?"

Alec nodded, "He's your friend too, Max. We're not going to hog him."

"Hey, Seb."

He turned to look at me. "Oh, hey Magnus. Alec."

I watched as he glanced a bit to Max and then look at Max, who's blushing. I turn and tilt my head to Alec's ear why he's talking to Sebastian, Jace coming to join in. "Max has a crush."

He turns to look at me, halting his sentence. I go back up to his ear. "Watch him, and be subtle. Seb likes him too."

I kiss his jaw and then turn to Ben. "Hey, like the liner. You're getting good at that."

He smiled, "Thanks. Mom caught me trying to use it. That was awkward, but she's cool with it and told me that she'd talk to dad for me."

I nod, "That's great. Any new prospects?"

He shrugs. "Maybe, I don't really know yet. I met him at a coffee shop."

I scoot to sit between Jace and Alec, keeping Alec's hand in mine while talking to Ben.

"What's his name?"

"Ragnor Fell."

I stiffen up and Alec notices. He turns, not knowing what's wrong and turns me to him. "Babe?"

I can feel the adrenaline pumping through me and Alec cups my face in his hands.

"Magnus, baby, calm down. I'm here. It's Alec, please calm down."

He starts breathing with me and I blink, the attack moving away. I keep my eyes on his and can see his worry. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

I nod and turn my head to Ben. "Don't talk to him, Ben. He's not a good guy, I would know."

Alec turned to Ben. "What's going on?"

Ben shrugged and I knew he was worried so I answered. "He met Ragnor in a coffee shop."

Alec's head snapped to mine before understanding clicked and he turned back around. He squeezed my hand and looked at Ben. "He's an abusive asshole who will tear you down, Ben. Don't go for the first pretty face you see. Be very careful, alright."

We see him get real worried and kinda shrinks back. "What?" I asked.

He takes in a deep breath and looks at Max before looking back at us. "Max said I could bring him."

My breath leave me. I can't breathe and bend my head between my knees, trying to get calm. Alec moves, but I don't know where till he's in front me in the floor. He pulls my face up to where I can see his eyes and smiled, "If he touches you, I'm kicking his ass. Baby, he's not going to get you."

"What the hell is going on?"

I nod and Alec explains to everyone the short version of my relationship with Ragnor. I see Sebastion, Jace, Simon, hell even the girls get real angry.

"He's toast." I heard from Jace and Ben on the phone trying to convince Ragnor not to come.

I look at Alec and sigh, "Ragnor will come. Ben's single and until proven otherwise, he will come. He'll convince Ben he want's to be here for him."

Alec closed his eyes and looked at Jace. "Can you, for just tonight, pretend to be gay? I can't ask Max to, it'll be weird. Please Jace. The fucker has to think Ben's taken, at least almost taken. We can play it off like Ben didn't know you liked him and you kissed him or something."

He nodded, "Anything to keep you from killing the fucker, yeah. But, what if he wants me to prove it, Alec. I can't really kiss him."

"He's here."

We all turned to Ben and Izzy went up to get him, to be a good hostess. I pulled Alec on my lap and breathed in his scent. Maybe if he didn't see me at first, I could pretend I wasn't really here. Alec turns around and gives me a kiss, letting me know the fucker wasn't getting close. We all look up as Izzy leads him in and I take in a breath. He looked good, not as good as Alec, but good. I closed my eyes and Ben introduced him. Jace got up and made a scene about what he was doing there after they said so much to each other this afternoon when they arrived.

Ragnor went and stood next to Ben, taking his hand. "Watch what you say asshole, I asked him to be my boyfriend already."

We all look at Ben, who looked down with a blush.

"Alec, we have to help him. Ragnor can't be here anyway."

My boyfriend nodded and got up, pulling me with him.

"Magnus Bane, well aren't you a sight. This the new toy?"

I felt Alec stiff in anger and came out from behind him. "He's not a toy, Ragnor. He's my boyfriend. You need to leave Ben alone. He knows what you did, they all do."

He got that sinister smirk on his face and came closer to us. I felt Alec move to stand next to me and brought my head up higher. I could handle this if he was here. He got just close enough to be out of reach without movement and kept the damn smirk.

"Did you tell him you've never topped. Does he know that all you know how to do is bottom, you submissive piece of ass. I trained you, made you into what you are. Without me…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH."

Alec pushed me back and got in Ragnor's face, Jace and Sebastian flanking him.

"You will leave. This is my house and you are insulting my guests. For your information, Magnus didn't need to be taught on how to be the dominant one, he's great at it. You wouldn't believe the way he moves on top of me. He also told me every last fucking thing you did to him. You piece of shit, he was your best friend before your lover and you turned him inside out. I helped him get over that. His insecurities are hidden, but there. He told me I fuck him better than you ever could. Now Get. Out."

I kept my eyes on Ragnor's, only because i couldn't see Alec. I don't know if he'd actually believe that or not because we haven't fucked, at all. We've gotten close and clothing has came off, but neither one of us have plunged into the other. I see the anger hit Ragnor's face and he gets a bit closer to Alec. "I made him what he is. No one will be able to change him because that's all he knows. He'll get bored if you don't play rough and tell him what to do. It's all he knows in a relationship."

I snapped at that, I don't really know what happened, but I was in front of the boys and Ragnor was sporting a busted nose in the floor. Jace and Max took him out and left wherever while I just stood there, looking at where he was. I felt myself being pulled by someone and didn't realize we left the basement till I sat down. Alec was kneeling in front of me and cupping my face, blowing on it a bit to get me to calm down. I smiled at him and leaned forward, my forehead touching his.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For?" he whispered back.

"He just...I...I'm not bored, Alec."

He smiled and kissed me lightly. "Oh I know, we have way too much fun. He's an ass, who I'm sure is getting his ass beat by my brother and Jace as we speak."

I laughed a bit at that. "Can we stay up here?"

He nodded and went to his dresser. "Want some comfortable pants?"

I nod and he throws them to me. I drop my jeans while he goes to the bathroom and quickly change. I take my shirt off and climb into his bed. He walks back in and I sigh as his shirt comes off. He grabs his remote from his TV stand and climbs in with me. He piles the pillows behind his back and then pulls me to him. I come willingly and lay my head on his chest, my arms going around his hips. His fingers run up and down my arm and I sigh. This is how a relationship is supposed to be, just two people enjoying each other. I turn my head and kiss his chest, leaving butterfly kisses all over. I can feel the heat start up as his hand that was on my arm grabs my hip a bit and squeezes.

I continue my exploration with my mouth and slowly move downward. My tongue pokes out and dips into his navel, earning a hiss from the man under me. I continue lower and lick from one side of his hip to the other earning a moan from Alec. I move to where I can push his legs, widing them, so I can set myself between them. I look up at him and he smiles, moving his fingers to my hair. I sigh and pull on the drawstring of his pants. I keep my eyes on his as I used one leg at a time to get the fabric off him. I use my tongue, leaving a wet trail up the inside of his right thigh, his fingers pulling just slightly on my hair. I get to where I know he wants me and look up. He just looks at me with the passion that I know is echoed in my eyes and I keep my eyes on his, poking my tongue to his head and licking the pre cum off. He moans and I watch as his head leans back to the head board.

"Please…" is whispered and I smiled. My tongue moves slowly down his shaft to his balls, where I suck the right one into my mouth.

"Fuck Magnus…." He moans and I smiled, doing the same to the other one. I hadn't gone down on him yet, not like this. We have done the hurried thing because of time, but this was different. I ran my tongue back up his dick, wrapping my lips around the head and sucking lightly. I had to move my hands to his hips to hold him in place. I wanted him to break, I wanted to be in control. I slowly moved my mouth further down on him and smiled when I got him as far in as I could. There wasn't much left and the moan that came from the man was pleasurable for me as well. I hummed around me and he bucked. I hollowed out my cheeks, letting my teeth lightly graze him on the way back up. "Do that again…" He commanded and I did. I hadn't used teeth before, but I was glad he liked it. Ragnor didn't even like that. I popped him out and he looked down at me. I smiled. "Use me, Alexander. Use me."

I watched his eyes darken and his hand fisted my hair. He pulled me back up and my face met his. "Turn around."

I could feel my dick twitch and I did, happily. He pulled my hair and my head went back to his chest. "You like that, you want me to use you, baby? You want me to fuck your mouth like the little bitch you are, my bitch."  
>"oh gods yes." I moaned and I felt him let go of my hair. Before I could figure out what what happening, I felt something silky wrap around my wrist, tying them to my back. I turn my head a bit and Alec smirks. "Get in the floor, on your knees."<p>

I do as he says and kneel next to the bed. Alec gets down and stands before me, turning me to face him. He grabs my hair again and forces me to look at him. "Open up."

My jaw drops and he smirks as he slams into me. He doesn't go slow, he uses me, just as I told him to. He pushed me to him, my mouth taking him down my throat. My tongue twists around him and my teeth lightly graze him as he pulls outs. I could feel him get closer because his movement is getting sloppy. I stay there though, I told him to use me and use me he will. He looked down at me to see me looking at him, his eyes a navy color now. He's so damn sexy that I almost come, moaning around him as he pushed back in. That's all it takes for him to shoot down my throat and his legs to give out. He moves quick enough that the bed catches him and I sit down on my knees. My dick is twitching from what just went on. I knew he wanted tie me up, he's told me loads of times, I just didn't realize how much I'd like it.

"Baby."

I move my legs from under me, stretching them out as Alec sits next to me in the floor. "Yeah?"

"Was it too much?"

I looked at him and smiled, "No, I'm fine. What's tied on me though?"

He smiled and took a hand to undo whatever it was. He pulled back to show me a silk strap. I take it and look at him. He blushes. "I may have made a trip yesterday to the novelty store. I told you I wanted to and I didn't wanna use anything that would hurt. The lady said these were alright."

I put my arms back in front of me and twisted my wrists a bit. "It was fine. Wasn't tight or anything. It was hot Alec, the way you just took over."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "You said to. I was just listening to orders."

I leaned back for another kiss, plunging my tongue to his mouth. I pulled him on me and he straddled my waist. I moaned as he started rolling his hips, trying to help me with some friction. I move my fingers lightly down to his ass and squeeze, earning a moan against my lips. I smile, biting the bottom lip as I slap his ass just enough. He pulls back, his eyes darkening again.

"What?" I whispered.

"Do that any time you feel like it." He commanded, leaning in to kiss me again.

I thrust up to him as he rolls back into me. I know it's going to take a minute or five to get him back up to where I wanted him, but that was alright. I had one hand lightly running up and down his left cheek while my other spanked the other again. He moaned and rolled into me. I knew he'd like that, especially after he told me he wanted to submit to me. My fingers on his left side slowly make there way to his crack, going deeper with each turn. He moans the closer I get, moving his lips to my jaw and kissing his way down my neck. "Please...Magnus, please."

I take his lobe into my ear. "Please what, Alexander. What do you want?"

He nibbles just enough and I feel his dick hardening through the fabric still separating us.

"I want you in me, please. Baby please." I hear him as his lips connect back with mine. I spank his ass, causing a groan and his hands to reach the drawstring on my pants. My hands grab his cheeks and spread them for me, my middle finger stroking his hole.

"Oh fuck, Magnus." He calls out,his head going back as my finger strokes around the hole. His hands go to push the pants over my ass and I use one hand to hold us up while he gets them off my ass. He only gets them to my knees before I put my middle finger back on his hole. His dick collides with mine as our hips start to find a rhythm. His hand reaches down between us, wrapping around us the best he can and starts stroking up and down. After a few strokes, I push the pad of my finger just slightly in. "More, I want more." he pants.

I give it to him. I push my finger in and out slowly in rhythm to his hand on our dicks. Watching this man come undone is the hottest thing. He brings his head to mine, his tongue plunging in my mouth. My finger, his hands, and our tongues all dancing the same rhythm. I take my finger away from him and he whimpers at the lost. He opens his eyes to see my fingers on his lips.

"Suck, baby. It'll hurt if I don't." I whisper, poking my tongue out and licking his pulse point. He takes my three fingers into his mouth and sucks them, twirling his tongue around them to make sure they are dripping. I pulled them out and take them back to where he needs me. "Spread your legs wider baby, as far as you can."

I feel him stretching and I stroke his hole with my middle finger two times before plunging in.

"Oh yes, Mag...baby, don't stop. Please don't fucking stop."

I put my other hand with his to get him to keep up his rhythm as I set a pace with my middle finger. I could feel him all around me and his breathing was coming out as hard as mine. I added the other fingers, stretching him and he screamed when I found what I was looking for. "You like that, Alexander."

"oh fuck yea….don't stop….more, faster, Magnus."

I picked up my pace and moved his hands. He looked into my eyes and I smiled. "I wanna be in you, Alec."

"Oh babe, yes...please. I want your dick in me too, so damn much. please….please…" he begged and I simply nod. "Lube?"

He pants and moves just a bit, my fingers not giving up as he reaches the nightstand, pulling out some KY. I move my fingers and look down as he scoots back just enough to be able to coat my member. My head gets thrown back as he wraps his hand around me to make sure I'm good and coated. I lift his hips just enough so I can move down and he puts his hands on my shoulders. We keep our eyes on each other as Alec slowly slides me inside him. He stops for a minute and my head isn't all the way in yet. I kiss his chest, assuring him I'm here. He moves just enough and I slowly get all the way in. I shut my eyes, knowing how bad he's hurting right now. This was one reason I didn't move him under me. It would be easier to control if I wasn't on top of him.

I hadn't been in anyone before and so wanted to go at his pace. He slowly started moving and I opened my eyes to his looking back at me. I smiled and brought his mouth to mine, sharing in light kisses as he got used to me being in him. I could feel my need and thrusted up to meet Alec, causing him to scream out. I knew I had hit the prostate and repeated that till I had him riding me like a pro. He leaned back and I moved his legs to where they were bent between us. The angle sent a new wave of pleasure through both of us and my head flew back to the mattress. I felt Alec's body tightening just enough and I grabbed his hips, plunging him down on me harder than he was before. "Damn, baby...do that...keep doing that, show me what you need." he panted, letting me use him as my need became too much. I moved my legs, his back hitting the floor as I moved on top of him. This angle was better than it was five seconds ago and we both screamed out as I could hit his prostate head on. I looked down at him and leaned in to kiss those wonderful lips. "You like that, you like me pounding into you?" I asked, whispering in his ear.

"Oh fuck yes, harder baby...harder."

I sat back just enough to grab his hips tighter and plunging into him directly. I smacked his ass, hard and he called out, cumming on his chest. I kept going, helping him last just a tad longer in ecstasy before letting myself go, shooting my load into him. I fell down on him as his legs fell and he wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head so I could rest comfortably on his chest and sighed as his fingers ran through my hair. I could feel myself relax while still inside him and pulled out quickly to get it done quicker. He winced a bit and hissed.

"Sorry, babe."

"Don't be, it was worth it, Magnus."

I smiled, still not able to move.

I don't know how long we were there, but eventually Alec got us up to move to the bed. I sighed as we got under the covers, sleep claiming us instantly as I spooned him to me.

_**And today's! A bit earlier than normal because I have to look up some books for a class on Monday. I didn't wanna forget to update! Thanks again to poopsie pie, you are one of the reasons I keep going. I love your reviews. Also to all the lovelies that are following, thank you bunches also. If you guys weren't here, I probably would have stopped updating before now. Please leave me a review at the bottom :)B**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Here's today's update. Hope you liked it. A question came up about Ben, the "crush" thing will be explained in the last chapter, and unfortantely Ben doesn't get mention of a boyfriend. Thank you to Poopsie Pie and the guess for the reviews! Only two more updates lovelies, thanks for sticking through it. :)B **_

_**ALEC**_

Waking up being cocooned within the arms of the man in bed with me was a feeling I can't describe. I sighed and pulled his arm tighter around me, taking his fingers in mine and snuggling back into him. I could feel myself drifting off as a tap sounded on the door. I heard the door open and then someone's face was looking at me. I opened my eyes to see Jace staring into mine. Normally I would've jumped, but since I was awake I just looked at him. He had a busted lip and a cut on his cheek that looked like had an invisible bandaid on it. I smiled. "He's ok."

He nodded and smiled, "He's gone. We let you have the night with him given everything."

I smiled, "Thank you. Is Ben alright?"

He nodded and got up. I saw his legs stop and then his face was in mine again. "You got laid didn't you."

I just smiled and he grins back, heading back to the door. As soon as the door shut I felt movement behind me. I rolled over to see Magnus opening his eyes. I push him to his back a bit and climb on top of him, kissing his lips lightly. He smiled against my lips, kissing me back.

"Good morning." I whispered, lips lightly touching his as I talked.

His eyes opened and he smiled, wrapping his arms around me. "You ok?"

I just nod and roll my hips to his. Morning wood usually sucked, and I knew when I actually got out, I'd be sore. Now though, I wanted the man under me. His back arched and he sighed, pushing his hips up to mine. I leaned down to kiss his neck, lightly nibbling my way down to his chest. I inch my body down his, trailing kisses down his torso. I could feel his breathing pick up, hear his pants from his mouth. I poked my tongue out and licked the head of my boyfriend's dick, earning a moan from the man withering under me. I smiled and look up at him, his eyes meeting mine as my lips wrap around him. I take him as far down as I can and slowly pump him in and out of my mouth, using my hand with what I can't get into my mouth. His back arches and his hips buck on their own as I work him with my tongue. I feel his hands in my hair and moan around him as he pulls my hair. I loved my hair getting pulled. I moved my other hand to his sac, rolling his balls around my fingers, earning a hiss from the boy in my bed.

"Oh yea, baby...right there….don't….stop."

I smiled around him and the hand on his balls move slowly down to his hole, lightly running my finger around the opening.

"Oh fuck, Alexander, do that again."

I smile and take him deeper as my index finger pushes slightly on the opening. I mimic my finger with my mouth and Magnus is coming undone under me.

"Please….Alexander, please…."

I look up at him and he's got his hand fisted in my sheets and I smiled. "Please what?"

"More, I want you in me, more….all of you, please Alexander."

His begging was making me harder than I already was and I smiled, adding another finger to the one I had in him, stretching him. "I need the lube, baby."

His hand moved and reached for the bottle that we kept on the table while my hands worked his ass and his dick. He sat up and my hands moved out of him, causing a whimper.

"Can I?" he whispered.

I nodded and he lathered my dick, running his fingers up and down to get it good and wet. My head leaned back and moaned as he got me good and lubed. I felt his hand pull my face to his and sighed against his lips as he kissed me, our tongues dancing. He laid back down and moved me with him. I brought my hands to his legs, bring them back up and over me. I smiled at him as I slowly inserted myself into him for the first time. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his back arched, causing me to hit his prostate head on and a loud moan to come from those wonderful lips. I sat back just enough that I could thrust back into Magnus, earning a moan.

"Oh gods, you feel good baby." I moan out as I push my way back in.

"Faster, Alexander….pl...ease….harder...gods you feel like heaven." He panted back, bringing my lips back up to his.

I took his command and sat back up, watching his face as I grabbed his hips, thrusting in hard and fast. His back arched and his hips moved off the bed as a scream came out of his lips. I smacked his ass and pure ecstasy came over his face as he moaned out my name. We kept the pace up as fast and hard as we could, Magnus joining in the movement of our hips. I pushed my boyfriend further down into my bed and then pounded into him like my life depended on it as we both started to reach the point of abandon.

I leaned down and to his ear. "Cum now." I commanded as I bit into his pulse point, causing Magnus to shoot onto our chest between our bodies. He bit my neck and then blew on it as I thrusted three more times, cumming inside the boy under me. My arms gave out with the level of climax I reached and I fell on Magnus, who just wrapped me up in him. I sighed as his legs moved, stretching out by mine and his fingers ran lightly up and down my spine. I brought my arms under my head, resting my head so I could look at him. "I like waking up with you."

He chuckled, "Darling, if I could wake up like that with you every day, I'd never leave."

I smiled and met him halfway in a kiss.

"JACE AND CLARY MADE FOOD." Was yelled through the door by my sister and I sighed, laying my head back to Magnus' chest.

He sighed and his fingers rested on my ass, messaging it just a tad. "You keep doing that, we're not getting up." I mumble.

He laughed, "I wouldn't complain, but they might."

I roll over and sighed, "Yes, they would."

We finally get out of bed and pull up the lounge pants from last night, making our way to the kitchen. Of course, I'm sore, but the fact we're both limping makes me feel good about it. Not only did I have the best night ever, I was able to pay my boyfriend back this morning. We walked into the kitchen and everyone stopped to look at us. I rolled my eyes and went to get a plate of the spread that was made, Magnus following me. Everyone just watched us as we sat down at the table.

"Yes, we had sex. We're not zoo animals." Magnus calls out as he picks up his fork.

Everyone moves at that and begin to gather up what they wanted for food. We all eat and Jace fills us in on what happened last night. He and Max beat the shit out of the guy and threatened to have him arrested if he came back. I looked at Max, who only had a cut above his left eye and smiled. At least they didn't have too many bruises. Magnus took my hand under the table and I smiled into my cup as I drank some milk. When Magnus was done, he took his plate to the dishwasher and then went up to use my shower. I sat back and winced a bit, earning a chuckle from my best friend.

"Let Clary get creative with you and see how you walk the next day." I smirked back.

"Oh hell, no. Nothing goes in my ass."

I chuckle, "You're missing out."

I get up and everyone laughs at the look on Jace's face as I head up to my room. Magnus is dressed when I get in, wearing leather pants and a purple button up. I walked up behind him and wrapped him in my arms. "You smell good."

He smiled and brought my hands to his lips. "Thank you. I didn't use all the water."

I nod and grab a pair of blue skinny jeans before heading to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, wanting to get back to Magnus. I get out and dry off, putting my jeans on as I leave. I decided on no shirt because I'm tired and it's my house, I could be a bum if I wanted. I kept my feet bare and made my way to everyone. I got to the basement, hearing everyone talk about what to do today. Izzy and Clary wanted to go shopping, so their guys were probably going. Max, Ben, and Seb wanted to watch movies. Some other people I didn't know did as well. I sat next to Magnus and sighed as he pulled me to him. "I don't wanna move." I mumble into his chest.

"I didn't think you would. I'm surprised you made it down here." he whispered against my hair.

I tilted my head and smiled, "I had a good reason to come down here."

The smile lit up his face as he brought it closer to mine, our lips touching. I loved his kisses, every single one of them. I had fallen for this man, and thought he felt the same, but I too chicken shit to say it first. He brought his lips down my jaw, giving butterfly kisses on the jawline.

"I love you, Alexander." was whispered so lightly in my ear that if I wasn't as close as I was I would have missed them.

I smiled and looked at him to see his eyes land on mine as he came back up from my neck. I kissed him again, whispering "I love you, too." against his lips and earning an "awe" from every girl in the room. I blushed and Magnus chuckled, wrapping me tighter to him. All I could think of in this moment was that everything was going to be alright and nothing could make me happier than hearing those words coming out of my lover's mouth.

_**Finally, the "I love yous"! Please remember to leave a comment below :)B**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey lovlies, hope y'all had a great weekend! Thanks to all the new followers and as always to poopsie pie for reviewing everyday! Also a thanks to all the guests that don't have names. Tomorrow will be the last update. Remember I am considering a sequel so if you think I should do it, please comment after reading. If I get enough people who want me to continue, I just may. One with Magnus :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

Thanksgiving was approaching fast and for me that meant...BLACK FRIDAY! I loved Black Friday, the sales, the shopping. Camie was coming with me. I told Alec that I had to get his present so I think he was spending the day with his brother. Things since we said the three words to each other have been better than ever. One thing I was happy about was the fact that Ragnor hasn't been around. I don't know the full details of his departure, with the help of Jace and Max, and honestly...I don't wanna know. I'm just glad he's gone. I had asked Izzy for some things to get Alec, and she told me he needed some new art supplies. There were some things I was going to get him, but those were going to have to be opened alone. We had broken the strap that he got two days ago and so Camie and I were making a stop at the adult store. I told him about one fantasy I had about toys and he was more than willing to give it a go. I hadn't used them, but my bestie told me that they were great in the ass.

"Mr. Bane."

I jumped and everyone looked at me in English. "Yes, sir?"

"Now that you're back from your daydream, would you care to inquire about your essay?"

I sighed and pulled it out of my book. Alec was sitting next to me, and I knew if he knew what I was thinking on he would be red. I pull out paper and walk to the head of the class where Jonathan was waiting. I had gotten picked to do the pro side to same sex couples in society and so this was easy for me. I got up to the podium and read my paper. Going into details about how good it was for overpopulation because we could adopt and hold children in the system within our homes. I gave sources and the like on how it didn't affect the children of same sex couples. They were still straight, or gay, depending on their preference. I explained that it was a part of the DNA that same sex couples are born with so you couldn't make a child love the same sex just as heteros couldn't make their gay children love the opposite. When I was finished, Jonathan gave his side of the story, using some biblical terms. I smiled, and so did Alec, when all his bible sources were from the old testament.

"What about Jesus?" I asked the class, Jonathan in particular.

He looked at me, "What about him? The bible clearly states that If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable. They must be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads."

I smile, "Yes, but it also states in the new testament that 'And that is what some of you were. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God.' So I ask you again, what about Jesus? The person who came to set us apart, to forgive us. The quote you just used is from the old testament, before the son of God came to Earth."

**(AN: I do attend church and am a Christian. I also believe in equality. The first verse is from Leviticus and the second from Corinthians.)**

I could see his anger underneath the arrogance, but he didn't answer me. I don't think he really thought I knew the bible. I was raised in church, my mother and father were Christians, this is why he disowned me. When he couldn't answer, Mr. Garraway threw my question at the class, letting us sit down. I smiled at my boyfriend, who beamed at me. I didn't answer anymore, just listened as people debated the same sex question.

"Alright, here's another...women? Tattoos? Add those to same sex. Why discriminate against those? What about Black people? Indians?" the teacher called out.

"Women belong at home." Jonathan called out.

"And why is that? What if they have children and no husband? What if they can't survive on a single income? What if the husband wants to stay home? Who gives who the right to decide who makes the money and who takes care of the house?" A girl called out.

Jonathan smirked, "God did, that's why you have the babies and we just make them."

She made to get up and the bell rang, which sucked because I wanted to hear what she said to that. Alec and I chuckle when we hear her call him an ass as she walks out. He takes my hand and we walk the normal way to art. I stopped at the door and turned to my guy, giving him a kiss. "Love you."

He smiled, "Love you too, see you at lunch."

I turned and walked in, sitting in my usual spot next to Jace. Class was some lecture on what our project would be after the break and so I tuned most of it out. Lunch came soon enough and we all headed to our tables. Clary had started sitting with us sometimes and Jace went to her table with Izzy other times, so I wasn't sure where they were going. I sat down with the Thanksgiving dinner they had today since it was the last day for break. I sat next to Alec, who kissed my temple and went back to talking about some routine for band at the game on Friday night with Maia. I ate my lunch, listening to my guy speak with such a passion about his instruments. He had played for me a couple times on his bass he had at home. His drumset stayed here during the school year so he could have all the drums and things here.

I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. He turned and kissed my hair. "What's up?"

"Tired. Ready for the break."

He tilted my head up and lightly kissed my lips. "Me 2, four whole days and no school."

"Don't forget that Camie has me Thursday night and most of Friday."

He smiled, "I know. Max and I are going out with Izzy to do our shopping as well."

We finish lunch and head for class. The afternoon passes way to slow for my liking, but I rejoice when the final bell rings. Alec has to stay for practice so I tell him I'll just see him later. We were going to see Maroon 5 tonight at Madison Square Garden. I made it home to a note from Hailey, who was at her last wedding for the week tonight, telling me to have fun and that Alec could stay if Maryse said it's ok. Both Hailey and Alec's mom were awesome. I still couldn't believe they would let us stay over all the time. We both think it's because we can't get pregnant, so they don't really have to worry about anything. Izzy, I know, is jealous because their mom won't let her boyfriend stay over.

I head straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower before Alec shows up. He had taken a bag to school, going to use the boys locker room to shower after band. I quickly shampoo my hair and clean my body, turning the water off. I wrap a towel around my waist and walk down to my room. I head to my closet and take out a pair of leather pants that are a little bit tighter than what Alec's seen me in. These were my concert pants and this was the first big concert we were going to. I slip them up and slowly connect the fabric, putting my towel in the hamper. I take out a pink button up and put it on my bed till my hair dries. I don't use a blow dryer because it's bad for your hair.

I sit at my vanity to do my make up. I add some pink shimmer shadow to my lids and apply a dark, thick layer of liner, pointing in a cats eye as always. I then add some mascara to help the green pop in my eyes. I take out some pink and white glitter, applying it to my cheekbones before adding some gloss. My hair dries and so I add some pink glitter hair chalk to the tips, spiking it up with the hair gel. I get up and slip my arms through the holes of my shirt, rolling the sleeves as the doorbell goes off. I walk out of the room and open my door to see Alec, looking delicious as always. He's wearing a pair of black, relaxed jeans with a white tee shirt and a leather jacket. "Hey, baby." he states, walking in.

I smile as he puts his hands on the inside of my shirt that still opened and kisses me lightly.

"Hey, you look good."

"You look good, too." he states as we head back to my room.

I button up my shirt and then find the boots I wanted to wear while he sits on my bed. I sit next to him and zip my boots up, grabbing my leather jacket in case I get cold. We walk out and I lock up before getting into his car. He holds my hand and we head over to Taki's for dinner before heading to the concert. My birthday was last week and this was my present because my lovely boyfriend knew of my thing about Adam Levine. We sit at the table and order some water and some onion peels for an appetizer.

"Alec?"

We look up and I notice some color drain from my lovers pale skin.

"Dad."

My eyes get big as he addresses the man and hold up my menu, not wanting to intrude upon whatever was going to happen. The menu was ripped out of my hands and I looked up into the blue eyes of Alec's father. Alec looked a lot like him, but this man held an act of pure hatred in his eyes as they looked down at me.

"Who is this, Alexander?"

I kept my eyes on the man, my boyfriend; however, got up to stand in front of his father.

"My boyfriend, Magnus."

I stood up and put my hand in his, letting him know I was there. His father looked down on up and his little tart looked at the both of us like she was peeling our clothing off with her teeth, making me shiver. Alec and his father had a staring contest, daring the other to speak first. I watched the tart, who looked old enough to be my sister. She licked her lips while gazing at my boyfriend and I just smiled and waved when she noticed she was caught. She fold her arms over and rolled her eyes.

"You're actually in public with….this."

I turned back now that his father had said something. I felt Alec's body stiff a bit and I squeezed his hand, trying to help him calm down.

"With what, Robert? A person, yes. A disease, never."

He looked at me and scoffed, "You're parents know who you are, Magnus was it?"

I smirked and Alec knew I was going to goad this man. "Alec has a great relationship with my aunt and your ex-wife loves me. We frequently sleep in the same bed...all night long. Wanna know what we do in it?"

His anger grew as he figured out Maryse and Hailey let us spend the night together. The tart figured out a scene would most likely occur more than it already was so she pulled him away, leaving through the front door. Alec and I sat back down and we ordered a couple of club sandwiches and fries. They waiter brought out our onion peels after taking our orders and Alec leaned forward, taking my hand in his. "Sorry."

I smiled and leaned in closer. "It's fine. I'm sure my father wouldn't be much different."

We met in the middle of the table and kissed, just a small tap on the lips really, before our food arrived. No talking was made as we ate our food and Alec paid for the meal, my birthday being the excuse. We arrived at the Garden and Alec gave the man our tickets, the guy handing us a pass of some sort. Alec smiled in thanks and then he took my hand, leading me to the door that had a MG on it. We walked through and took a seat. Ten minutes later, the band came out and I looked at Alec, who smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "Here."

I looked down to see a poster that was rolled up on my lap and a CD. I smiled and then leaned in, "Happy Birthday, baby. Go…"

I kissed him lightly and then made my way up to table at the front. It was surreal, meeting someone you never thought you'd be this close to with this much talent. I walked across and Adam asked my name when I got to the center of the table. I told him and then he wrote his autograph on the poster and the CD. I made my way back to Alec and he took my hand, leading me to our seat. We had floor seats and all I could think of was that my boyfriend was the best. I turn and give him a hug, kissing where his jaw meets his ear. "Thank you."

He hugs me tighter, "You're welcome."

We didn't talk, just dance and scream, having fun for about three hours. It was finally time to leave and we took our time to get to Alec's car. Once we were in and Alec was driving I leaned over, "Hailey said you could stay."

He smiled and turned to kiss me quickly at the red light. "Already have my bag."

I smiled and leaned back, enjoying the comfort of Alec's car as we drove home.

_**Here you go guys, tell me what you think! :)B**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here's the last update lovelies! Hope you liked the story. Please leave a review to let me know if you wish a sequel of not, I'm still debating if I wanna do on. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me :)B_**

_**ALEC**_

Christmas is here already. I can hardly believe that my Senior year is half way over and then I'm on my own. Magnus and I had already put in our applications to NYU and Columbia because neither of us wanted to be far from Hailey and my mom. He was going to Columbia on an Art scholarship, focusing on fashion. Izzy had been his model for the dress he had to send in. I had gotten into NYU and Columbia for music, and was most likely going to Columbia. NYU was closer to my mom though, so it was making the decision really hard. Magnus, my wonderful boyfriend, was very understanding in why it was a lot for me to think on. My mom and I had gotten a lot closer since I came out in May and I was going to have to stay home a bit to help with the bills.

It wasn't too bad as Maia's brother, Kyle, owned a bar and was going to let me bartend when I graduated. Magnus was going to be one of the waiters. Maia convinced her brother that we'd be a great addition. What she didn't tell us till after we already accepted was that it was a male strip club. Our uniform was going to consist of no shirt and leather pants. Kyle told us that we'd both have to wear makeup and so I was letting Magnus practice on my face every once in a while. Magnus was waiting to start till after I turned 18, which was being celebrated along with Christmas dinner. My birthday was December 31 and Magnus already asked my mom if he could have me, so we were doing the party with Christmas. Mom had invited Will, Tessa, and Jem for it. Will's her brother, who works in England, and Tessa's his girlfriend. I think all three are in a relationship myself, but I haven't told anyone but Magnus my theory. Magnus and Hailey were here as well as Simon and Clary. Max invited Ben and his new boyfriend, Tobi, as well as Sebastian. My brother hasn't told me anything on that yet, but I can tell. If they aren't dating, they are at least as close as Magnus and I was when I met him.

"Baby."

I smiled, leaning against the door frame as my lover looked at me from the couch. "Yeah?"

He got up and gave me a kiss. "Can I give you your present?"

I turned to look at him. He knew we did the presents after mom was finished with dinner. Tessa, Jocelyn, and Hailey were helping. I just nodded and let him lead me to my room. He pulled out a box that he had still in the bag he brought in with the other presents. I went to the closet and pulled out a box that was on top. I had gotten Magnus some oils and things for us to use together. He liked giving me messages licking strange food flavor gels off my body. Not that I didn't like it either, but I figured this would be a good gift. Downstairs, he had a sweater that Izzy helped me pick out. I turn to see him on my bed and walk over to him. "I was going to wait to give this to you, Mags, but here."

He smiled and gave me his as he took the blue box tied with white ribbon.

"Open yours first."

I nodded and untied the bright yellow ribbon. I pulled the white lid off the box and moved the bright colored paper out of the way. I smiled when I noticed a pair of handcuffs and some other bondage things. I moved everything around, noticing some clamps, a feather boa, and a blindfold. I looked up at him and smiled. "No wonder you didn't wanna give this to me downstairs."

He nodded and leaned in, giving me a kiss. "I also bought a dildo since you said we could try that fantasy."

I chuckled against his lips. "Why not...heard from Camille it'll be worth it."

He smiled and I watched as he lifted the lid off his present. "Hell yea, all my favorites."

We shut the boxes and put them under my bed, holding hands as we went back to the living room with everyone else. We sat down to the dinner table, chatting with everyone and I noticed Seb with my brother. After we ate, Max and Jace offering to do the kitchen, I led my friend down to the basement.

"What, Alec?"

I turned to look at him. "It would be very wrong of me to tell you to leave my brother alone. You both deserve happiness and if it's together, so be it. What I am going to tell you is that if he comes home, or I see him, with any type of cut or bruise I'm coming after you. I haven't told anyone about Valentine and why your parents divorced, but so help me Seb…"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I get it and Max knows about all that. That's how we got close, he found me in the locker room one day having a break down about everything. He held me because he's your brother and you both are very compassionate. I didn't mean to kiss him, but he kissed me back. I didn't even know I liked guys like that. Made sense after we did it, but it just hit me, y'know."

I nod, "I do know. Do you think I counted on Mags? That man blew me out of the water, no pun intended for that time. I already know that Max's been confused and trying to figure himself out. Just, don't hurt him. I'll hurt you and I wont be the only one."

He sighs, knowing that a lot of us would pound him, Jace and Izzy being on my flanks first. We go back up and find everyone in the living area. I smile as Magnus pulls me down. "Everything ok?"

I turn and kiss the underside of his chin. "Is now."

I don't know how my life got like this, how all this happiness came to be, but I'm glad it did. I looked up into the eyes of my boyfriend and smiled, "I'm going to Columbia."

He smiled and kissed me. "Good, I didn't wanna go without you."

We cuddle on the floor and I look around. This time last year, I was pretending to be straight with a girl who had a girlfriend. This time last year, I was so freaking scared that my family would kick me out if they knew. Now, I have the best people in my life, a great boyfriend, a loving sister and brothers, a mother who changed her world for me, and friends that would kill for me. Everything was going to be ok and I wouldn't have changed the rest of the year for anything in the world.

"Alec…"

"mmm." I hummed letting him know I was listening.

Magnus got to my ear and I felt his breath. "Live with me. After graduation, live with me."

I felt the smile on my face and turned to him. "Hell yeah."

We kissed and then talked to everyone. While sitting there, in my lover's arms, I felt whole for the first time since I figured out what wasn't wrong with me. Till the next chapter is finished I will be with the man holding me, which I have a feeling will be a very, very long time.

_**And here you go! Yes, I gave Ben a boyfriend, I didn't want him to be alone. Hope you liked the chapter! Till the next one pops in my head, hope you all the very best wishes :)B**_


End file.
